One Strange Night
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: With House away on vacation, the two male ducks shall play. But will this one night at a club lead to more? ForemanChase SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Half of this was written by a close friend of mine. We worked on it together. I hope you like it.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter One**

_How did it come to this?_

Staring at the door to the office as though he could burn a hole through it with his eyes, the young blond doctor considered his options.

Really doctor Robert Chase was at his last resort. If he had had -anyone- left in the entire world to ask, he would do so. But here he was, standing outside the door to the head of diagnostics. Now, normally this would be House's door. In which case he would be asking -House- if he wanted to head out for a few drinks after a stressful day of work. And, in spite of how much he wouldn't want to do that, he would actually take that over reality.

But the reality of the situation was that it was now -Eric Foreman's- door. At least, for the week or so while House was away with Wilson. Which meant that -that- was the man whom he was intending to invite out to drink.

Which, really, wouldn't have been a problem. Foreman was really quite an attractive man. Still, intense...but there was something alluring about that in and of itself. Chase was inherently drawn to people of power, such as his father and House...and Foreman was one of those men as well. In another life they might have managed to be friendly.

However, that was -not- the case. It seemed no matter how he treated the other man, which was really never badly, Chase could feel waves of dislike radiating off of him. Therefore, in order not to feel shunned, Chase had always responded in kind, and they had left it at that.

Chase wasn't sure why, but he felt the urge to just...not be alone, that night. It didn't matter if he would have to put up with insulting digs from the other man or comments about how he only ever kissed House's ass or his rich upbringing or whatever else the other man felt like yelling at him for. It was worth it to endure that, even, if it just meant there was someone else there. After recent events, there was no way Chase was going to ask Cameron, and they were really, sadly, the only ones in his life. He knew keep Foreman around would make him want to drink more, but not get completely sloshed. For some reason he had a feeling no matter how much Foreman disliked him, the other man would not let him drive drunk, and seeing as how he didn't have money at the moment for a ride and how Foreman wouldn't want to drive him...it seemed safest to just not drink too much.

Making a mental note to make more friends sometime in the near future, Chase sighed and pushed open the door to the office. "I finished my rotation in the clinic hours." He informed the other man first, knowing that was the signal that he could leave, as they didn't have a case at the moment. Pausing for just a minute he then said, "So, I...was thinking about going out for a few drinks..." Shrugging lightly, as though he didn't care whether Foreman came or not, and it was no big deal, he continued. "Cameron's busy..." That was a lie, but he was allowed, right? "So, I was just wondering if you'd like to come."

There it was done. Wasn't so hard, right?

Turning so he wouldn't have to face him, Chase slipped off his lab coat and grabbed his messenger bag, hoisting it over his shoulder.

It wasn't that Eric Foreman didn't like being in charge of the Diagnostics department. No, he rather enjoyed it, really, being in power, not having to answer to anyone... that was what he aspired to, being the head of a department... probably not diagnostics, as even though he did have some knack for it, and he'd learned a lot under House, he didn't want to constantly have to consider what House might do, or what House might think, every day for the rest of his career. Probably not even at Princeton Plainsboro, either, New Jersey was all right, but wasn't exactly Foreman's thing. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he didn't want to always be the black doctor who lived in a crappy apartment in the slightly shady side of town, even though he could have easily afforded something better... he wanted to be drive an expensive car and live in a specially built townhouse with a front yard, and walk out in his boxers every morning to pick up his paper... of course, he hated that idea as much as he wanted it, so it was likely that he'd keep living in his crappy apartment for a while yet. But anyway, that wasn't the point -- he liked being the head of his department. He just didn't like being head of his department simply as a replacement for House.

He was perfectly capable to do the job himself, after all, Foreman thought, scowling down at the multitude of papers on the desk which was usually House's. Being able to make any sense at all of his boss's organizational system qualified him for that, he thought. Not that he was making much headway, anyway.

Sighing, Foreman sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples lightly. Honestly, he just wanted to go home... but as Chase pushed open the door he sat up straight, looking entirely unlike he'd just been slumped over like that, ruffling his papers importantly, not really paying attention to what Chase was actually saying at first. By the time it'd sunken in and Foreman looked up at the other man, raising an eyebrow questioningly, Chase had already turned his back on Foreman, looking as if he was almost ready to leave.

All right... how to deal with this? Foreman had never really... liked Chase, to be honest. Not that he liked House, or even Cameron; really, although she was in the head of that race... he respected House. But Chase... well, he could be a good doctor, but in the end he was a doctor because daddy had wanted him to be one, and things had been easy for him, and Foreman just didn't know how to put up with that kind of person.

He could work with Chase just fine, but actually, er... spending time with him? In a friendly, non-work setting? That was an idea almost as foreign-seeming as the man himself. Still... Foreman couldn't deny that a few drinks sounded really good at the moment, and he wasn't the type to allow himself to drink alone in the privacy of his apartment... that'd just be pathetic. And it wasn't like they'd actually have to talk or anything, would they? The pretty rich boy would probably have girls swarming over him in a matter of minutes, leaving Foreman to nurse his drink in peace.

"Alright," he agreed finally, off-handedly, as if he hadn't actually had to consider that at all. He stood up, grabbing his own coat from the back of House's chair.

As there was a rather long delayed pause from the time Chase made the off-hand sounding suggestion, the Australian figured that Foreman was just ignoring him. Which meant he either hadn't bothered to pay enough attention to hear the question or he had heard it and didn't deem it worthy of any kind of response. _Right, well...no big deal..._ Chase thought to himself, taking a moment to adjust the strap on his bag, careful to still keep his back to Foreman. _I'll just..._

But whatever it was that he had thought he was just going to do...he never bothered to think that through. As that exact moment Foreman had suddenly -agreed- to come. Turning around quickly, rather surprised, Chase lifted a brow. Although he had asked and, sure, hoped...that he'd come, he didn't think that would mean he actually -would-. Hell Foreman probably had a girlfriend that he had to be getting back to. And they had never gone out as friends, aside from a few times when Cameron was there as well.

Still, Chase knew better than to question it, so he just closed his open mouth. Yes, apparently he had been gapping at him. Coughing to himself, somewhat embarrassed not only that he had been doing it, but that he had been doing it without -realizing- it, Chase answered. "Okay, great. I was thinking of going over to Lainvine...you know, that new place by campus...unless you know of somewhere better." Lainvine was your typical club, where mass of straight, bisexual and gay students rubbed up against each other like horny animals...but they -did- play decent music and served damn good alcohol.

Oh, great, not only was he signing up to sit around watching the pretty boy get swarmed by liquored up women, he was going to have to watch him get swarmed by liquored up college students? Yeah, that sounded like a blast. Oh well... Chase seemed surprised enough that he'd agreed to go that Foreman wasn't going to back out now. "Sure," Foreman agreed, shrugging his coat on. He glanced down at the desk for a moment, part of him wanting to at least arrange them a bit before giving up, but he finally decided against it, merely leaving them scattered there and moving toward the door. Did Chase actually frequent places like Lainvine? Foreman kind of wanted to ask, but... meh, that was his business. And Foreman didn't really care. "So what's Cameron doing?" he asked, glancing back at Chase, not because he really cared about that, either, but just to have something so say. "She have a date?"

Naturally instead of responding directly to anything that Chase had said, with the exception of one one-word answer, Foreman instead proceeded to ask how Cameron was and what she was doing. Which was typical, really, seeing as how the pair of them were apparently friends. Something that neither of them deemed him worthy of joining. Not that he cared, of course, they were probably only friends because Cameron forced it out of him when he thought he was dying, and he felt bad about stealing her article. But, still...

"Cameron? Yeah, I think she's dating that new head of dermatology or whatever it was he said he did." Chase waved off the question for two reasons. Mostly because he didn't -know- if she was or not...and he didn't bother to find out. But also...because talking about Cameron dating someone, well, he wasn't -jealous- or anything, of course. But still, they had had sex...even if she had apparently only called him as some kind of last resort because she knew he would do it and was high...but he had done it back. He had liked her. _No, I hadn't. I just wanted her. Now I'm done with that._ Yeah, as many times as he told himself that...it didn't make it any more true.

Following Foreman out the door, they walked together towards the elevator. "But, yeah, she's busy, hanging out with him...but wouldn't you know that anyway? I thought you two were all buddy-buddy now?" Chase kept his tone strictly curious as he glanced over at the other man. While he waited for an answer, he jabbed the 'down' button of the elevator with his thumb.

Foreman gave a slight snort, shaking his head. Whatever he and Cameron were now, it certainly couldn't be termed 'buddy-buddy'. Sure, he'd admitted that they were more than just colleagues, and they'd been kind of close in the immediate after-math of his illness, while he was trying on the whole 'living for life' thing, but... after he'd slipped back into the everyday, things between himself and Cameron had gone back to being... pretty much as they had before. And honestly, Foreman was kind of relieved about that. He got along with Cameron decently, sure, and he was still grateful that she'd been able to make the hard decision which would have saved his life, when even House couldn't have dealt with that... but that didn't mean he wanted to actually be... friends with Cameron, not in the traditional sense of hanging out outside of work and chatting about relationships, or whatever it was people did. Foreman would honestly just rather be alone.

Of course, that still didn't explain why he was standing here, waiting for the elevator with Chase, set on following him to some rocking co-ed hangout. He did wonder vaguely what did explain it, but... the other man had just seemed so excited -- well, perhaps that wasn't the right word, because that made it sound like a date... relieved? No, that did too... damn it -- to be accepted, that some part of Foreman would have felt guilty pulling out of it at this point. Damn... this was how Whitey got you, wasn't it?

Seeing as how Foreman didn't seem about to answer him other than a snort and a shake of his head, Chase decided to give up on trying to make conversation with someone who obviously didn't see the need to speak to him. _Then why did he agree to come anyway...?_ Chase wondered to himself, sure that Foreman was asking himself that exact same question. But then, Chase -was- the one who asked him, so he probably should be thinking more along the lines of 'why did -I- ask him to come anyway, again?' but he would rather not think about the answer.

After all, if he doesn't think about it, he doesn't have to answer it, right? Right.

Only a few more seconds passed before the elevator arrived and both men entered it. Chase choose the first floor and the doors slid shut heavily. Looking down at the floor, Chase decided to distracted himself by counting the number of times the pattern of the carpeting had little horizontal lines. It wasn't that he -hated- elevators, exactly, it was more along the lines that he would rather think of something else than let his mind contemplate all the nasty ways it could end. Since he rode elevators often, this was almost second nature to him...it was either this or talk to someone and since Foreman didn't seem too chatty...

It took only a minute to reach the bottom floor and Chase was first out of the elevator when it opened. A thought occurred to him and he smirked lightly, turning to Foreman, "Hey...think if we run into Cuddy she'd actually buy that we're just out for fun? If we told her that, she'd probably think we're breaking into someone's house again and just don't want to tell her."

Foreman had actually relaxed a bit at Chase's silence, never one to try and make small talk, so when the other man spoke again he wasn't too on guard and actually let out a small chuckle as he stepped out of the elevator, although if you weren't looking for it might easily have been mistaken for a cough, or clearing of the throat. At least Chase understood how strange it was, the two of them going out 'just for fun,' as he put it... Foreman hadn't been sure he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Wouldn't be an unreasonable assumption," he pointed out, an air of amusement still present in his voice. "Have we ever done anything else together before?" Hell, House generally sent one of them along with Cameron, anyway... Foreman wondered why that might be, not having really thought about it before. Humph, that was actually a little insulting... no matter what his personal views on Chase might be, he certainly wasn't going to be anything but professional around the man... even if having to act like a criminal around him might have made Foreman's pride shrivel up just a little.

Amused, Chase shook his head in the negative. "No, of course we haven't. But then again, we also don't have a specific case right now so Cuddy might assume we spent our off time going around, breaking into homes..." Only after he had said this did Chase realize that might have been something of a sensitive nature to the other man. But then again, everyone had their own sore spots, Foreman really had to learn to suck it up. Hell, everyone pays forever for stupid things they did once. Chase knew that more than enough with the whole 'ratting House out' incident.

Shaking that from his mind as they headed out, a thought suddenly occurred to Chase. They were going to have to actually -drive- there. This really wasn't that much of a problem but Chase would prefer it if Foreman did not see his car. If he did then his image of the 'rich boy' might be ruined. Which, well, it didn't really matter if it was or not, but then he might wonder why he wasn't rich with his father having been rich and now dead...and though he was sure Foreman wouldn't ask about it, he still didn't want the other man to even think about it.

Let him think Chase was a spoiled little rich white boy who never had to work for anything. That was fine with him.

"Mind if we take yours?" Chase asked in a casual sort of way as they headed for the parking lot. "Just seems easier to car pool and mine is kind of a...mess right now...you know." Chase told him in the best kind of lie he could. Although considering Chase was a terrible liar he didn't know if Foreman would believe him or not.

Foreman gave Chase a bit of an odd look. He hadn't really yet considered how they'd get to the bar, assuming that they'd each go in their own car, Chase presumably leading the way as he was so familiar with this club. Why Chase would want to leave his car in the hospital lot Foreman couldn't fathom; it was sure to be some shiny, red thing, worth more than half a year's pay, and something like that wasn't best left alone over night. And besides, traveling down in just the elevator had been awkward enough, what were they going to talk about for an entire car ride? Still, Foreman didn't know how to say no to Chase, or even question him, without inadvertently insulting him, so... what the hell.

"Alright," he agreed, digging his keys out of his pocket as he took a right turn, heading toward his own car. It wasn't anything special, but it worked, and it wasn't exactly a pile of crap... if Chase wanted to say anything then he could damn well do it, but the man was probably too non-confrontational to do that even if he was entirely disgusted with Foreman's car...

Still, he shrugged, pressing the button to unlock the doors and pulling open the one on the driver's side, slipping inside and waiting for Chase.

Without realizing he had done so, Chase let out a relieved sigh when Foreman did not question his not wanting to take his own car, and what's more, his desire to ride with the other man. Still, Chase was sure that had nothing to do with him wanting to be polite or caring at all...but rather, the exact opposite. Either he didn't notice, which wasn't likely, or he just didn't give a shit what Chase did so it didn't matter. Oh well, at least it worked out for him in this case.

Upon catching sight of Foreman's car, Chase had to restrain himself from telling him it was nice. It was, true, but -he- was supposed to be the one with rich tastes so it was out of character. Instead he simply got into the car once Foreman unlocked it, wordlessly.

Relaxing against the comfortable seating, it only then occurred to Chase that Foreman had no idea where the club was. "Right, you know where Cooper building is, on campus, right?" Chase asked the other man, glancing at him. He should. It was one of the central buildings. "Well Lainvine is just a block away from it. You'll probably have to park somewhere near there though. It's just off campus so it's really popular with the students but a lot of the younger faculty and other people frequent it too."

It was almost like he felt he had to justify why -he- spent so much time there. Not that he -cared- if Foreman thought he was a pedophile...no, of course not.

"Buckle your seat belt," Foreman ordered in response, not bothering to actually affirm that he'd heard Chase's directions, though he was glad the other man had volunteered the information rather than actually forcing Foreman to ask. Not that he wanted it to look like he knew where all the hopping college students, or the younger faulty either, for that matter, hung out, but asking for directions was classically unmasculine, and even though Foreman felt a little stupid for buying into that particular stereotype, he couldn't help it.

Taking his own advice, Foreman pulled the restraint across his chest, securing it before starting the car, glancing over at the other man for a moment before beginning to pull out of the parking space. "So..." he began, just a bit awkwardly, not having anything to say but simply not wanting to sit there in silence for the entire drive.

Rolling his eyes at Foreman's instruction, Chase just muttered, "Like you care..." But he did, nevertheless, obey the order and buckle his seat belt. It's not like he would sue Foreman for not making him or anything...but if a cop did pull them over, he might get in trouble for it. That and Chase really did not have any particular desire to fly through the window in case of a car accident.

"So?" Chase asked, glancing at the other man in amusement. It was funny, really. At work they had plenty to snipe at each other about...or to argue about, what with all the patients and everything. But now that they were out of the work environment and alone...they couldn't think of a single thing to say? How stupid was that?

"So, what do you think House and Wilson are up to?" Chase asked. When there was a lack of things to talk about...he supposed they -could- talk about work. It seemed to be the only thing they had in common, anyway. "Probably went to Atlantic city..." he mused out loud, "How long do you think it'll be before they're both drunk and doing each other?" It was hard to miss the affection the two men had for each other alone and Chase figured if they added alcohol...it was only a matter of time.

Foreman glanced over to Chase briefly, giving him a mildly disgusted look, turning out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading away according to the other man's directions. He wasn't even going to comment of Chase's strange, almost passive-aggressive muttering, but... "I'd really rather not contemplate House's sex life," Foreman informed him. Although admittedly he'd wondered about it before, when Wilson would start... well, actually using how well he knew House to examine their own relationship and figure out that he was basically more married to House than he'd ever been to any of his wives and the two of them would finally go the last final step and go have hot, gratuitous man-sex. Er. Not that he'd actually spent any time thinking about -that- portion of the thing... no. So, instead... "It was pretty stupid of Wilson to put his job on the line like that."

At Foreman's words, Chase couldn't help but grin. It -was- pretty weird to talk to Foreman about House's sex life...but it wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Specifically Chase could clearly remember poking fun at why House would need a thousand dollars and musing over how many hookers he could get for it. Which meant that Foreman probably wasn't so much uncomfortable talking about House's sex life as he was talking about House -and- Wilson's sex life. _Interesting..._

Still grinning to himself, Chase shrugged at Foreman's next words. "Yeah, it was. But Wilson has always been stupidly loyal...at least to House." After allowing a few moments pause, Chase then added, "Which gives even more reason to believe they probably would have sex. Alone together, in Atlantic City...hookers are probably more expensive there." Not that Chase knew personally...just that people there were more willing to blow money on everything, so why not sex?

As he spoke, Chase watched the other man, wonder what sort of reaction that might bring. True, it was rather immature to bother your co-worker about sex and poke fun...but he really didn't have anything else to do for the car ride so he might as well have a bit of fun. "And you know what they say about Jewish foreplay..."

Foreman shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I said I'd come have a drink with you, not talk about --" What part of this was it that he was actually uncomfortable with? It being House? No, as Chase had thought, he and the other man had joked about their boss's sex life before... That it was House and Wilson precisely? And why would that be? He certainly wasn't jealous of either of them... he wouldn't sleep with House if he was the last person on the world and Foreman had just overdosed on Viagra, and he didn't really know Wilson well enough to think of him at all like that. Which brought him to... because they were talking about homosexual sex? Hn... Foreman was straight. Or at least, he thought of himself as straight, introduced himself, if he ever had to do so, as straight, and slept exclusively with women. Of course, he was an educated man, and that along with his natural impulse to rebel against anything to do with the life and culture he grew up in, which included rampant homophobia... Foreman had quite a progressive view of homosexuality. And he wasn't unfamiliar with the Kinsey scale, either... he'd call himself a one, but... he certainly wouldn't declare it absolutely out of the question that he'd never sleep with a man... so why was this conversation with Chase making him so uncomfortable? "...this," he finished finally, lamely.

Shifting in the car seat again, Chase looked away from Foreman this time, instead of at him. It wasn't really that unusually that Foreman didn't want to talk about it. Though it had to make Chase wonder why. Turning just his head a little, he looked over the other man discreetly. Had Foreman ever had anything close to sexual relations with another man? How did he stand on it anyway?

It was definitely interesting to wonder about, but Chase knew he was far too much of a chicken to try and find out. He would at least have to get a bit drunk before that.

"Right." Chase said instead, holding out the words as he spoke it, as though he didn't believe him, or thought that he had something to hide. "Well, we didn't specify anything that we were going to talk about...though which do you think would be faster? Would it be better to specifically state which topics of conversation are out of bounds?"

Foreman scowled slightly at the road before him, having the distinct feeling that Chase was making fun of him. But still, if he called him on it they'd actually have to... discuss that, wouldn't they? Which would be unpleasant. And really, setting limits on their conversation sounded like a good idea to him... "No sex," he said finally. "Nothing dangerous. We should probably stick to... work and the weather, I guess, since I wouldn't imagine either of us are particularly up to date on pop culture." Well, maybe Chase was, actually. Foreman didn't much know. But he wasn't, and he didn't particularly feel any more enthused about listening to Chase prattle on about what Mariah was doing that particular week, so... He stopped at a light, turning to glance at Chase. "Do you have anything you'd like to ban from the conversation?" he asked.

Ever since Foreman told him that they shouldn't talk about 'sex', that was the one thing that Chase wanted to talk about. It was just...strange. Why should they ban sex from the conversation? Sex was a natural part of life...and besides, it was fun to talk about. But he supposed that might actually have been the problem. Chase found sex fun to talk about, but if Foreman didn't...if it made him uncomfortable for -whatever- reason, then as much as Chase wanted to poke fun at him...he was still grateful that Foreman was even coming, so he supposed he'd better behave.

Besides, if he obeyed what Foreman didn't want to talk about then Foreman would obey what he wanted to talk about. "Anything personal." Chase told him, turning to glance out the window as he spoke. "You don't want to hear about my lovely spoiled life growing up and I don't want to hear about how hard you had it. Let's just not discuss that at all." After a delayed pause, Chase then said, "I do however think that talking about the bounds that we place on conversation is a good topic, look we've already managed to get most of the way there without me having to point out what cold and gray weather we've been having."

Even though Foreman was driving, he couldn't help but look at Chase at that, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "You're admitting that you had a lovely, spoiled childhood?" he asked skeptically, his desire to ask over-riding knowing that he should obey Chase's rules so that the other man would obey his. "I thought you were supposed to whine about how things are all relative and the fact that you were swimming in money was balanced by the fact that mommy was an alcoholic and daddy worked too many hours a week and pushed you too hard?" He didn't ask this is a mean spirit, really, although he was sure it sounded that way... he was actually just curious and interested, for once.

Crossing his arms, annoyed that Foreman not only had decided to ignore the one thing he hadn't wanted to talk about, but also he chose to talk about it only to berate him, Chase scowled, staring out the window again. It was kind of ironic, really. Chase had only said that he had had a spoiled childhood, which he still didn't completely believe that he had, so that Foreman wouldn't pick on him about it and argue. And now, even though he -said- he had, Foreman was still giving him shit about it. Fantastic.

"Yes and you were supposed to not talk about this, if you recall, though I suppose you don't give a damn about that either, do you?" Chase sulked, still not looking at the other man. He didn't know why it surprised him, really. No one had ever cared what he wanted so why the hell did he think something as trivial as the topic of discussion should make any difference. Glancing over at Foreman moodily, Chase added, "I also thought you were supposed to keep your eyes on the road when you're driving, but what do I know?"

"I just can't keep my eyes off of you," Foreman muttered sarcastically under his breath, turning his eyes back to the road all the same and hoping that Chase hadn't actually heard a moment later. Because he'd let his colleague get to him for a moment there, and it was unprofessional. Foreman didn't like being unprofessional, especially in front of... well, the prim and proper little rich boy. So -- "And no, of course I don't care. I thought we were just trying to make conversation," he added meanly, on the defensive now. "Fine, you don't want to talk about that. Horrible weather we've been having, isn't it?"

Just as whenever House made any comments like that, Chase's reaction to Foreman was just to sigh and roll his eyes. As if it wasn't enough to make fun of him for his childhood and apparently lack of intelligence, House as well as Foreman now, seemed to take some sort of annoying pleasure in making fun of the way he looked. At least, that's what he -thought- he heard Foreman say. Was it really his fault that he looked a lot more like his mother than his father? Was it his fault he was the target of both younger girls and the odd homosexual patient? All the poking fun at him just gave him one more thing to feel self conscious about.

Slinking a little lower in his seat, Chase looked out the window again. Yes, they had been trying to make conversation, but -not- about that. "Yes, dreadful." Chase commented back, relieved when he saw the club they were going to in sight. It was already quite busy and even had a bouncer outside. "Um, just park somewhere near by..." Chase told him, even though Foreman probably could have figured that out on his own. "There...I think there's a spot by the side of the road over there..." The intensivist sat up a bit straight as he pointed it out.

Foreman nodded, turning the car to pull into the spot. He felt kind of good to have upset Chase like that, seeing as it'd... gotten the other man off of his back. No more teasing, right? But he couldn't say he didn't feel a little bad about it too... hn. No, he'd forgotten for a moment than Chase didn't matter. At all. Why was he here again?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. I only own the crazy chick in this chapter.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Two**

Foreman stopped the car, pulling the keys from the ignition. "Looks crowded," he commented, looking through the window at the brightly lit club, the loud music slightly audible even inside the car.

"Yeah." Chase commented back shortly, taking off his seatbelt. Turning to glance at Foreman with something of a twisted smile, he spoke, "I'm sure it'll clear up a bit better once they get all the people who aren't even 21 yet out." Opening the door of the car, Chase quickly slipped out, turning and locking the car by habit before he shut the door. His own locks weren't working properly, so he had to do it in his own car - which meant he did it in Foreman's without really thinking.

Glancing once more back at Foreman to make sure he was coming, Chase started to head over to the club. With all the talk about home lives and that sort of thing...well, Chase felt even more in the mood for something alcoholic to drink. Once Foreman had caught up and was just behind him in the line, Chase leaned in to him a little and whispered, "This will take all night, follow me..."

Getting back out of line again, Chase walked right up to the bouncer, in front of everyone else in line, and smiled at him. "Hey, I'm not much for waiting in line tonight, mind if we just head in?" Chase asked him with a smile. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't...Even though Foreman would probably make fun of him either way, Chase still thought it was worth it to at least try.

The large man glanced him over once before his gaze shifted to Foreman and then back again. Hesitating for only a moment, he smiled back and nodded, "Alright kid, you and your friend can go on in." With that he moved to the side for the pretty boy and his black friend to go in.

"Thanks a lot." Chase said cheerily, slipping his hand in his pocket and quickly pulling out a twenty, passing it to him as he walked in. Not because he really -had- to but so that...in case Foreman cared to ask, then he would say that -that- is why they were let in.

Foreman had stepped out of the car as well, using the button on the keys to lock the rest of the doors -- it wasn't such a crappy car that it didn't have that, which made him a little suspicious as to why Chase had just manually locked his own door, but... meh, it didn't matter.

He followed after Chase, sighing mentally as the length of the line. This really was going to take a long time... wait, Chase was saying something, wasn't he? And now he was moving. Raising his eyebrows questioningly, Foreman followed after his colleague. He watched with some disbelief as Chase charmed the bouncer, just getting him easily to let them through.

For one thing, although this was the least important thing he was thinking about... he was surprised Chase had been brave enough to do something like that. After all, it'd have been pretty embarrassing if it hadn't worked... but more than that, he couldn't imagine why it'd worked. Sure, Chase was attractive, he supposed, if you looked at him in the right light... alright, he was attractive, very attractive, even. Foreman was man enough to admit that. But... It'd been quite clean to Foreman that even though money had ended up changing hands, Chase had really just been using his looks. On that note, did Chase -know- it'd been his looks? Or was he, like the rich boy he was, just assuming that it was the money?

"Is this a gay bar?" Foreman asked as he followed Chase into the club, looking around suspiciously.

Glad, although also surprised, that Foreman did not comment on how they were allowed into the club, Chase just glanced back at him and snorted. "No, of course not..." Nodding to the center of the room, at all the dancing, swarming, writhing bodies, Chase commented with amusement, "Does that look completely gay to you?" Sure, there were a few guys and girls who were each dancing with their own gender, but the majority of the couples were straight.

Having pointed that out, Chase moved quickly, making a bee-line for the last two bar seats at the bar. Claiming the one on the right, Chase sat down with a sigh. Waving the bartender down, "I'll just have a whiskey and soda for now, thanks..." he ordered before turning and seeing where Foreman had gotten to.

As soon as he turned he noticed, with no small amount of amusement, that a scantily clad girl had walked up to Foreman and was smiling flirtatiously at him. "Hey baby, I always liked my men large and black..." she spoke, licking her lips, leaving no doubt -what- part of him she was talking about. "Wanna dance?"

Even from this distance, Chase could hear her words and he lifted both his brows. Not at all because he was surprised Foreman was getting that kind of attention...but because he had been -hoping- they would at least get through one drink together before they split off. So he was...what? Jealous? Quickly turning back away once his drink had arrived, Chase took a long sip from it.

Well, Foreman asking was kind of a comment on how they were allowed into the club... gay bouncer equaled gay club, in his mind at least. But Chase was right, it did seem to be mostly straight couples... not that that really made Foreman feel any more comfortable. This just really wasn't much his scene, and the idea of being hit on by women at the moment wasn't much more desirable than being hit on by men.

He followed Chase to the bar, slipping onto the stool beside him and ignoring the dirty look of a very drunk seeming girl who'd been heading for it as well. Hn, she could find somewhere else to sit. Ah, ordering drinks... Foreman paused for a moment, looking up at the bartender. He'd been planning to just order a beer, but if Chase was drinking something harder, and if he was going to have to put up with this all night... well, he might as well splurge a bit as well. "Scotch on the rocks," he decided, just as the girl from before approached him.

Damn it... that kind of girl. There were some stereotypes about black men which were a lot worse than that one, of course, but... it was still really annoying."Already here with someone, sorry," he answered gruffly, jerking his thumb toward Chase.

Just as Chase was taking a long drink of his alcohol, he caught what Foreman had said and nearly choked. Lowering his drink and coughing, Chase avoided looking at the girl, knowing that he was blushing slightly. It wasn't something he normally did, but...Foreman possibly insinuating they were out -together- wasn't something that normally happened either. _Does he have any idea at all how that sounds?_ Chase wondered, though figured probably not. If he did, then he certainly wouldn't have said it.

The girl, though, seemed more persistent than to simply give up so easily. "Oh come -on-..." she whined, rather pathetically. Glancing over at Chase she shrugged a little, "He's cute...I'm sure we can take care of him too. I've got a few friends...I think Trixy likes 'em as blondies." Putting a hand on Foreman's arm, she all but petted him. "Come on, baby..." she purred, "let me rock your world."

Oh, damn it, couldn't she take a hint? Was she really going to make him do this? Foreman sighed, glancing over at Chase. He had better not take this the wrong way... "I said," Foreman began icily, shaking her hand off of his arm and leaning over to slip it around Chase's shoulders instead, "That I'm already here with someone." He gave he a hard look, almost a glare, hoping very much that she'd go away now. He really didn't want to explain also that he and his 'boyfriend' weren't into threesomes.

Staring into his drink, Chase fought very -very- hard not to laugh as she spoke. It was like one of those terrible lines that you never really hear aside from when you hear about them as being terrible lines. Chase could hardly believe she actually thought she was being sexy. Setting his drink down, Chase shot Foreman a look as he repeated that he was here with someone. Working a little behind Foreman, as usual, Chase did figure out exactly what he meant...and for a moment Chase contemplated not going along with it and making Foreman find another way to turn her down.

But then again, Foreman was only even -here- because of he, himself. So it was only really fair if he helped out to get rid of the woman. It couldn't really possibly hurt, could it? Taking another quick sip of his drink, Chase turned to lean a little in toward Foreman.

Pouting, the girl put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, that's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. I've never seen a guy as straight as you." She informed Foreman, though didn't make any comment about Chase. She wasn't so sure about him, but she was fairly confident that this sexy black guy was straight. "If you're -with- him then why aren't you dancing with him?" she asked, smirking, sure she had trapped him now, "Why aren't you kissing him?" Of course any -sane- man would rather kiss and dance and sleep with -her- than some white blond guy.

Foreman hesitated for a moment, eying the girl defiantly.

If he didn't want to go off with her, she couldn't make him. But she could certainly flit around and annoy him for as long as she wanted, regardless of the fact that he wasn't going to give in. She'd realize that and give up eventually, but until then she could make life very, very annoying.

So just ignoring her, that was one option. Another was actually going and dancing with her, but that would require spending time with her all the same, and she'd probably still want to yammer on at him, and he'd be standing and away from his drink, so that really wasn't a more attractive option.

And so, the last possibility... he could convince her that he and Chase actually were together. Of course, there in was the danger that Chase would read something into it and be a problem, but... Chase was straight, right? So he'd understand. And it was pretty obvious that he was just trying to get the girl to leave him alone, so... right. That was probably the best thing to do.

Foreman picked up his drink from the bar, taking a rather large gulp. "We're not dancing because we just got here," he informed her. "And now, if you'd excuse us, we're going to." He stood up, holding his hand out to Chase. "Coming?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat for a moment, Chase took another, larger, drink of the alcohol, finishing it off. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this. It was nothing. Just them dancing together to fool some idiot girl into thinking Foreman was gay so he wouldn't have her bothering them all night. What was there to be nervous about? That he couldn't act gay? No, Chase had a feeling that wouldn't be too difficult, really, then what was wrong?

Instead of sitting there to figure it out, Chase hesitated before taking Foreman's hand. "Of course, I'd love to." Chase told him, glancing over at the girl and adopting what he hoped was a snobbish look. After all, he was -pretending- to be jealous here...he had to act like he somehow won Foreman, right? It wasn't really that hard to fake.

Scowling, the girl, put her hands on her hips and actually -followed- them to the dance floor. "Alright, if you're gonna be dancing then you won't mind me dancing nearby..." She lifted her chin and gave Chase a nasty smile. Seemingly out of nowhere, she managed to pull a man, and threw herself against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. And he was apparently perfectly fine with it...though that might've just been because he was so drunk. It was difficult to tell.

Either way, Chase followed Foreman to the dance floor, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "I'm glad you asked me to dance..." Chase smirked lightly but stopped when he caught the girl looking at them. Without preamble, he grabbed Foreman's hands and put them low on his own hips while his own hands drifted over to rest by Foreman's shoulders.

Naturally, when forcing the position, it was easiest to act like 'the girl' - it didn't mean he was. Or at least, that's what Chase told himself. _And why am I even thinking about this? It's not like he could make fun of -me- for it...I'm the one doing -him- the favor. He's the one that owes me._ Leaning his head in to whisper to Foreman, "Might help if we, you know, -dance-, at least once...And you -could- look like your having fun, at least smile like I'm hitting on you now or something."

Foreman was grateful that Chase agreed, although he hadn't really expected anything else... Even if Chase had been uncomfortable about dancing with him, he generally did what other people wanted, didn't he? It'd have to have been that he was uncomfortable dancing with Foreman specifically, of course... Foreman couldn't imagine that he'd reject dancing with a guy in general, judging by that trick he'd pulled with the bouncer, but... well, things had turned out. If you could call having to dance with your apparently orientationally ambiguous colleague working out.

Foreman ignored the girl, which wasn't hard, seeing as there was more than enough noise to drown out her prattling, and the many bodies moving around them gave Foreman enough to concentrate on that he barely noticed her disgustingly vulgar dancing.

Besides... he he had quite enough to concentrate right in front of him.

Foreman rested his hands lightly on Chase's hips, standing a bit too far away from the other man than looked really natural. And why, suddenly, was he so nervous? As Chase leaned in toward him, Foreman almost pulled away, suddenly afraid that he really was going to take this too far, but... no, he was just talking.

"Right," he answered quickly, shaking his head slightly and moving a bit closer to Chase, relaxing slightly and allowing his heads to rest a little more easily on his hips. He forced a smile onto his face, beginning to dance. Damn it, he knew he was usually more smooth than this... it kind of went along with being black, even though Foreman generally wouldn't have bought into that. It was just because it was with a guy, he was sure... it was weird. Didn't say anything strange about him, what straight guy wouldn't be uncomfortable?

Chase could almost physically feel Foreman forcing himself to relax. _This must be really tough on him..._ Chase thought to himself, especially considering their conversation prior to entering the club. But even still...Chase couldn't really bring himself to care too much. Sure, it made things more difficult if Foreman was so tense...but it also made it kind of fun. _If he so obviously doesn't want to be here...If I pretend that I do...it might really mess with his head..._ Chase realized, not bothering to contemplate just why it was so easy to -pretend- to have fun. Especially as he was usually such a terrible liar.

Feeling himself relax even more as Foreman did so, Chase smiled easily at him, still speaking in a low enough tone that no one else could hear. "Relax, Foreman, breathe. It's not like I'm going to suddenly think you're gay, and you don't give a damn what I think, remember?" Chase couldn't help but smile more, in spite of his words.

Pulling a little closer to the most natural stance, Chase automatically swayed his hips along with the music, ignoring the fact it caused them to hit occasionally against Foreman's. "This music actually isn't too bad..." Chase spoke in a normal tone now, glancing over at the band. "I mean, it's not the best or anything, but it's good to dance to."

Right... he didn't care what Chase thought. And he didn't care what he thought, either, because what he was thinking at the moment was that he kind of liked the way Chase was swaying his hips like that, and brushing against him, almost like he was dancing with a girl but not... his motions were less loose, and the feeling of the other man's body against his was more angular than it was soft... Damn it, damn it, damn it. This was the alcohol talking, no matter that he'd only drunk a little. It had to be the alcohol, because there really wasn't any other explanation.

What Foreman really wanted to do was to ask Chase to stop _moving_ like that, because it was completely throwing him off, but asking would mean admitting that, or seeming like he really was that uncomfortable, and since he'd started this in the first place... that'd be kind of like losing. So all he had to do was keep dancing... Chase had said he wasn't going to think he was gay, so things were fine. Right.

"Um... yes. It's good to dance to," Foreman echoed, hating how stupid he sounded. "How long do you think we have to do this before she gets the idea?"

In spite of the fun he was having, Chase started to feel slightly guilty at how much he -was- enjoying this. Enjoying Foreman's discomfort, yes, that was the only thing he was enjoying...but still, he was obviously regretting this idea, and Chase was probably just making it harder for him. Slowing his movements along with the music, Chase looked at him for a long moment before shrugging a little and forcing himself to smile again. "Probably just till the end of this song...then we can go back to our drinks...I doubt she would keep harassing you after this."

Glancing over at her, Chase instantly wished that he hadn't. She was pinned up against the wall while some larger guy was grinding roughly against her, her head thrown back as she exclaimed in pleasure...loudly. Coughing, Chase turned his head back to look at Foreman again just as the song ended, "Yeah, I don't think she'll notice..."

_Shame..._ Chase shook his head a little. Where had that come from?! It was not a shame. It was good. Time for more alcohol. Shoving down the instant thoughts of that being a -bad- idea that Chase had from living with his mother, he moved out of Foreman's warm embrace and dropped his arms.

Still, just in case anyone -was- watching, Chase thought it prudent to take Foreman's hand and lead him back to the bar, although once they reached it, he dropped it. Luckily while they'd been away, the bartender already filled up his drink again and he set about drinking it as soon as he retook his seat.

Foreman relaxed at Chase finally pulled away, stoically ignoring the voice in the back of his mind which was slightly disappointed, jerking back to attention at the smooth feeling of the other man's palm beneath his. Finding himself being led away from the dance floor, Foreman followed easily, sparing a glance for the rather vocal woman. No... Chase was right, she probably wasn't going to notice anything. That was one benefit, at least... all that wouldn't have been for nothing. Right. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. I only own the crazy chick in this chapter.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Three**

Foreman wiped his hand on the leg of his pants as he sat back down on his stool, his other hand curling around his glass, though not yet drinking. "Thanks. For that," he said finally, examining the bottles behind the bar to avoid looking at Chase. What the hell had just happened there? It'd just been the music and the alcohol and the feeling of the place... nothing more.

Shrugging a little, Chase put his half empty glass back on the bar more harshly than he had meant to. "It's okay..." he said, glancing back at Foreman. Smirking a little, Chase allowed himself a laugh. "Trust me, it wasn't the worst thing I've ever had to do...the music was good..." Shrugging again, Chase allowed it to trail off there, turning back and finishing off the rest of his drink.

It was probably best that he didn't tell Foreman that it had been fun. And he definitely would never, -ever- tell Foreman that he actually rather liked whatever aftershave the other man used. It made him smell very...strong, protective...nice, good. Frowning at the thoughts going through his mind, Chase flagged the bartender down again. "I'll have another..." he told her, feeling a bit more jovial as soon as he had another drink in front of him.

Perhaps because of his weight and height...but probably mostly because he didn't do it that often...but Chase was really somewhat of a light weight. Already he felt quite a lot looser. Relaxing on the stool, he swiveled around to look Foreman in the eye. "So, let me guess...that was your first remotely homosexual experiance, huh?" For some reason, Chase just continued to grin, although if forced to think about it, he wouldn't even know just what -was- so funny.

Foreman scowled lightly, though more at Chase than himself, bringing his drink to his lips to take another swallow. He'd need another soon, too, but even with this going on he knew how to pace himself. Chase was drinking rather heavily, wasn't he...? Not that Foreman was concerned about him, of course. He just didn't want to be lugging around a drunk Chase later that night when it was time to get home... because, well, that'd mean being near him, wouldn't it? And if he'd had trouble with that before... he couldn't imagine what it might be like after he had a few more drinks. Damn it.

He set his drink back down, facing Chase once more. "That wasn't a homosexual experience," he informed him. "It was... a ruse. It was nothing." He paused for a second, narrowing his eyes as he took another drink, leaving the ice cubes to rattle alone in his glass. "Now stop grinning at me like that," he ordered, glancing back to signal to the bartender for another. "It wasn't anything."

Rolling his eyes, Chase still did not stop grinning. "Hey, I never said it was any -thing-" Chase informed the other man, taking another slight sip of his drink. "But you are the one who asked to dance with a guy...Yeah, I wouldn't really consider it a 'homosexual experience' either, but I figured it was the closest you got to having one." It seemed fairly obvious to him, and Chase didn't know why Foreman felt the need to particularly point out that it was nothing. Apparently he thought that -Chase- thought it was something.

Well, he'd just have to set him clear on that, wouldn't he?

Finally, Chase stopped grinning enough to give Foreman a fairly serious look. "I know...it wasn't anything. Hell, if it -was- something then you sure as hell wouldn't choose -me- to have a -something- with, would you?" Chase laughed, harshly, at the idea. "I'm sure you'd have your choice of guys or girls in this place so even if you wanted to have a fling...it wouldn't be with a co-worker, it wouldn't be with me."

Taking another drink, Chase started to laugh, "Hell you're probably scared enough as it is that you were somehow contaminated by my idiot-rich-boy germs." For some reason, Chase sure as hell didn't know why, that caused him to laugh even more. It really wasn't funny, pretty sad, in fact, though he didn't care about that just now. He didn't really care about much of anything at the moment.

Foreman stared at Chase openly now, not even bothering to disguise his surprise and (slight) confusion. Was the other man going -insane?- He couldn't possibly be that drunk yet... the way he was packing them away, it looked like he was rather familiar with alcohol, so he really shouldn't be... "I don't think like that," Foreman answered first, huffily, not even bothering to acknowledge the bartender as she brought him another drink. Meh, they'd leave her a bit tip. This was more important. Not Chase himself, of course, just... the conversation.

Because the way Chase was talking, it almost sounded as if... he -wanted- Foreman to choose him. As a fling, or whatever he was talking about... What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He wasn't going to... reassure Chase, certainly not, because that would sound as if he -did- want to pick him, and... no! Whatever he might have been crazy enough to maybe possibly feel on the dance floor... that didn't mean he wanted Chase. Still, he didn't want to be... outwardly mean. He'd felt a little bad about that last time...

"Chase, I don't think like that," he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh come -on-, Foreman, it's okay, I know alll about it, you don't have to hide anything." Chase rolled his eyes at Foreman's sudden desire to conceal what he thought. Naturally the other man was only doing it because he didn't want to alienate Chase. And the only reason why he didn't want to alienate Chase was because of what just happened. No, he was probably worried that Chase would run to House and tell him all about how big bad Foreman made him dance with him.

Trying his best to still act as happy and casual as he had been a few minutes ago, Chase continued. "I mean, it doesn't matter to me, what anyone else thinks" That was a straight out lie, "but there's no point in you denying it. It's just basically what you've all thought about me the whole time. That I'm an idiot, that I'm rich, that I'm spoiled, hell...even -Cameron- just thought I was good to use for sex...I'm just giving you a compliment, really..."

And Chase left it at that. Not because he was really done talking (although he had the feeling he should have been talking long before now), but because he felt his throat doing something weird. It was constricting...and suddenly he could talk as well...at least not without sounding strangely bitter. So he just didn't talk at all...maybe that would help. Very carefully -not- looking at Foreman, Chase took another sip before finally adding, "Well, anyway, how about that weather, huh?" He even managed to smile a little again at that.

Foreman narrowed his eyes, examining Chase for a moment. Although he was tempted to just pretend all that hadn't happened, go back to drinking, and talk about the weather... well... he might not exactly care very much about what Chase thought of him, but that didn't mean that he wanted Chase to think... that about him. Especially when Chase so obviously did care... and besides, that really was wrong... He didn't think like that.

Alright, maybe it wasn't so wrong. He did think that Chase could be spoiled, and the man was rich, and he was definitely a bit of an idiot at times... but... Gritting his teeth lightly, Foreman gave in. He reached out, slipping his hand under Chase's chin and pulling the other man's eyes up to meet his once again. "What Cameron did to you was wrong," he said, because he really did believe that that was true, and saying that didn't actually give anything away about how he felt about Chase.

Although Chase was really trying his hardest not to look at Foreman...it was made far more difficult when the other man actually took his chin into his hand and -forced- Chase to look at him. Even though he could feel a strange buzzing in his head already from the alcohol, Chase still managed to hear Foreman's words loud and clear. "Don't..." he muttered, tugging away so that he could look down.

For some reason he was suddenly feeling rather emotional, probably just the alcohol he told himself (though he probably wasn't as drunk as he'd like to think he was), and didn't think it was a good idea to actually look at Foreman while he spoke. "Just, don't. It's my own fault. Yeah, she called me over and jumped on me...but I wanted it. Fuck, I've been wanting it for years..." Laughing, the bitterness very obvious, Chase kicked the bar absently with his foot.

"And you know the only thing she said, aside from not wanting to do it again? Was that I had better 'not turn into a good guy' on her now." Snorting, he took another sip of the drink -still- not looking at Foreman. "I already know you all think of me as the bad guy or something...so forget it." In spite of the fact he told him to forget it, Chase couldn't help but add, "She called 'cause she's desperate, but at least she regrets it...don't blame her, it's not her fault."

That'd never been the way Foreman thought about it, of course... He was friends with Cameron, sort of, and he'd never been much at all with Chase, but... that didn't mean he could excuse her actions. He pulled his hand back just because Chase didn't want to look at him, letting his fingers brush the other man's hair back lightly as they moved away without really even thinking about it.

"She thought she might have AIDS, and she decided to sleep with you," Foreman pointed out. "Even if you used protection, there was a risk... and that was wrong to do, whether she was high and upset or not."

He was quiet then, leaning back on his stool and examining Chase as he took another sip of his drink.

In spite of how much his mind logically told him to push Foreman away and in spite of how wrong he knew Foreman was...and that he knew Foreman didn't care about him, and was just being -nice- for some reason...Even still, Chase could not help but lean a little into the feeling of the other man's fingers brushing though his hair. No matter how much Chase wanted to deny he knew, deep down, that he really was just a little slut who liked attention and affection and to be...touched.

Though when Foreman pulled his hand away and spoke, Chase glanced at him quickly before looking back at his drink, slouching in his seat. "You still don't get it, do you?" Chase muttered, shaking his head. "She was -high-. I was the one who was perfectly fine...I knew that she could have AIDS, yet -I- still slept with her. I allowed her to pin me against the wall and..."

Trailing off, Chase turned a faint shade of pink. _Okay, yeah, Foreman does -not- want to hear about that._ His tongue darted out and licked his lips quickly before he spoke again, glancing over at Foreman. "It was my choice. I did it with full knowledge...she was the one too high to even notice or care who she was doing."

Foreman actually sighed lightly, taking another drink of his scotch as he considered that. That was true, Chase had done ahead with it, even though he still thought it'd been wrong of Cameron to put him in that situation in the first place. Still... "Were you in love with her?" Foreman asked, quietly, hating himself a little for the tenderness in his tone. After all, Chase had said that he'd wanted it for a long time, and that would almost explain the blatant disregard for his own health... why did that upset him to think about, just a little? He looked back at Chase then, his eyes following the sliver of tongue still visible as it moved over the man's lips.

Damn it... maybe it wasn't Chase who was getting in too deep, after all.

But that was ridiculous... Foreman didn't like men, and he certainly didn't like _Chase._ So what if he was pretty? He was basically all that Foreman hated -- rich, uppity, always thinking he was better... but the way he seemed now... vulnerable... it was strange, and it was just confusing him... that was all.

Slouching even more in his seat, Chase bowed his head, not even bothering to look at Foreman as he thought over the question. _Did I love her?_ he thought to himself, realizing it was entirely possible. _She was sweet...to begin with. House warped her...but she is still so...sexy, gorgeous...kind. Funny...and...god, she's gorgeous..._ But Chase couldn't kid himself for long. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes, he had wanted -badly- to sleep with her...but it was more than that. He had wanted her to care about him...he had wanted...

"It doesn't matter..." he finally said, still unable to meet the other man's eye. "She obviously doesn't feel the same. And you know there's something wrong when even -Cameron- can bring herself to care..." Sighing, Chase trailed off there, quickly taking another and final drink from his glass, closing his eyes.

That was really what it all came down to, wasn't it? Was it -really- too much to ask to just want to be loved by someone? Sure, Chase went for sex when he couldn't find love...but -why- couldn't he have the love that everyone else had? Even if just from their family. But he had been an only child...his father didn't give a shit about him, never did, couldn't even tell him he was dying. And his mother obviously wanted to leave as soon as possible...Chase had been there, she had self destructed when his father left...no, she hadn't really loved him either. So how was he supposed to find love if he didn't even know what it was?

"Ahhhh..." Letting out a long and rather loud sigh, Chase sat up more straight. "Fuck it..." he muttered, no longer wanting to think about anything remotely relating to his past. "Let's not talk about that now, okay?" he asked, his tone almost pleading with Foreman.

Right, this was brilliant. He was sort of kind of maybe lusting after Chase a little -- although it was obviously just the alcohol and the situation, of course, nothing at all real -and here they were discussing the fact that Chase had been in love with Cameron. He wondered why he hadn't caught that, really... obviously Chase had done a good job keeping it a secret, if even House hadn't noticed, because House was sure to have said something if he knew... so he probably shouldn't be bothered by that. Still...

"Alright," he agreed, unable to completely keep the concern from showing on his normally impassive face. "What would you rather we talk about? I think the weather is kind of out of the question after that little bit of sharing."

Relaxing considerably when Foreman agreed to changing the topic, Chase waved down the bartender again. Even though he received a lifted eyebrow when he asked for a re-fill he just muttered, "Oh just do it. I'm not driving home..." Which was true. Even if Foreman didn't feel like giving him a ride by the end of the night - or if he wanted to leave early for some reason - then Chase's car was still at the hospital and there was -no- way he'd drive. He would just call a taxi or something.

Taking a smaller sip of his drink as soon as it was set in front of him, Chase felt his mood start to lighten. "Eh, I dunno...doesn't matter much to me, honestly..." As he spoke he became vaguely aware of the fact his accent seemed to grow stronger the more drunk he got. "Weird..." he muttered to himself, glancing out at all the bodies on the floor.

Thinking over the night, Chase realized he had had the most fun when he was out on the floor with Foreman. Getting to his feet, not entirely steadily, Chase glanced at Foreman again before looking back out at the mob of gyrating bodies. "I kinda feel like dancing again, actually...wanna join or are you too scared your stalker is still there?" Chase teased him lightly, feeling much better now that they weren't talking about anything -personal-.

Foreman eyed Chase uncertainly for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure that that was a good idea... what with his body deciding to be difficult and all, being closer to Chase could very well lead to him doing something... stupid. And although the more that he drank, the less that idea was disturbing him on some levels such as that Chase was his co-worker, and that Chase was a guy... it couldn't blur the fact that doing anything would be very much taking advantage of Chase... desperate as he seemed to be, and drunk as he definitely was.

Still, Foreman considered, nodding as he stood, clearly ready to follow Chase... Chase seemed unsteady. If he didn't go with the man he might... collapse and get trampled or something, or someone with less noble intentions might come along and sweep the pretty boy off of his feet for the night. Better that Foreman go keep an eye on him.

Even though Foreman didn't give him any kind of vocal answer, he did follow Chase onto the dance floor so Chase could only assume that that meant he didn't mind. Although that still left the problem of who he was supposed to dance with. It would be weird to try and pick up some random person with Foreman standing -right- there. After all, he had followed him to the dance floor so he must not mind too terribly much if they danced, together, again.

Besides, it would look bad if he picked up someone else. That might bring back Foreman's stalker, wanting to comforting him or something. And that just didn't seem very fair.

With those things decided, Chase waited on the dance floor until Foreman came a little closer. Normally he would have -asked- before assuming Foreman wanted to dance...hell, -normally- he wouldn't have even been here with him in the first place. But they were here and Chase didn't see the harm in having some more fun. And so, once Foreman was standing near to him, Chase draped an arm around him and pulled him a little closer, smiling that smile that seemed to make women at work (for whatever reason) ask him what he was doing that night.

"I don't think I ever said thanks for coming tonight, so...thanks..." Chase told Foreman with a small smile as he danced slightly off time with the music. If he had been paying attention he might have noticed he was putting more weight on Foreman than usual...but he -was- drunk, after all, he couldn't be expected to notice these things.

Ah... Foreman had been assuming he'd be dancing with Chase again. In fact, he would have been kind of offended if Chase had started trolling for another dance partner with him following him around, right there. But anyway, as that hadn't happened... instead of just touching Chase's hips this time, Foreman slipped his arms around the smaller man's waist, under the mental excuse that he was simply helping to steady him. Of course, that wasn't entirely a lie... Chase did seem rather unsteady, and the way he was leaning against Foreman didn't speak very well for his sobriety, either. Still... Foreman had alterior motives, one of which was that he'd wanted to see if it was just a fluke, how he'd felt when Chase rubbed against him before... and sadly, it wasn't. It felt the same now, his heart beating faster in some strange mix of attraction, and possessiveness, and anger that Foreman couldn't really describe.

Foreman shook his head slightly at Chase's words, beginning to dance again as well, moving carefully with Chase rather than the music. What did the music matter? "You don't need to thank me," he answered. "I'm..." Well, he couldn't say he was enjoying himself, exactly, or having fun... so... "I didn't have anything better to do," he finished finally, knowing that wasn't exactly a satisfactory answer, but... Meh. He didn't like giving up pieces of himself.

Smiling lightly at Foreman, Chase had to fight very hard to remind himself that this was -not- a date and he was -not- going to lean against Foreman's chest like, well...like it was a date and like he was the girl. Still, it felt good, both exciting and comfortable as he moved in sync with Foreman, the two swaying to their own beat, separated from anyone else on the dance floor. It was almost like being in their own little world. It was...nice.

"Yeah..." Chase agreed that Foreman probably didn't have anything better to do. "I didn't have anything to do either. Still, I'm surprised you came." Speaking honestly Chase felt himself move a little close, push his hips against Foreman's just a bit more...and had to mentally remind himself not to do that. "It doesn't seem like your kind of place...I'm actually especially surprised you didn't leave after that one girl..." Smiling a little, Chase forced himself -not- to push even closer...though found himself doing it anyway. "Honestly...I'm kind of glad you did. I, uh, feel like I know Cameron and I definitely know House well enough, but we...we don't really -really- know each other too well, do we? I mean, aside from our assumptions about each other..."

Yeah... Foreman didn't really want to think about it, but... it was nice. He pulled Chase a bit closer unconsciously, not being so resistant to the idea of dancing like... well, like they were really dancing together like it was a date, because honestly it hadn't occurred to him that that was kind of how this was turning out... being so close to Chase was making him feel weird, that was true, but... it was nothing. Like he'd said before. He was just dancing with Chase because he'd asked him to, was simply holding the other man against him because that seemed to be what Chase wanted... it had nothing to do with the fact that he was enjoying it.

"Relax," Foreman ordered before actually answering what Chase had said. Because as strange as this was, Chase being tense like didn't really seem to be stopping him from brushing against Foreman, so... he might as well just give in and lean against him a bit more. Not that Foreman wanted him to.

He shook his head lightly, glancing up at the dance floor for a moment before concentrating on Chase, his dark eyes looking almost appraisingly at the slightly shorter man. "No... we don't," he agreed, sounding only vaguely interested by this fact. "Though I don't think this is generally the way people get to know one another..."

Almost as soon as Foreman ordered him to, Chase felt himself relaxing. It wasn't because the other man -told- him to...it was just because it was what he wanted to do anyway and if Foreman really didn't mind...Well, being relaxed was always more fun then being tense anyway. Besides, Chase felt a lot better about doing anything when he was told to do it or told that it was okay. That probably had something to do with the way he had been brought up, but he was almost grateful to Foreman for it.

So, now he let himself move easily against Foreman, enjoying the slight jolt that went through his body every time he brush against him. Luckily Chase didn't have to think about -why- that was...the -why- of anything was really the furthest thing from his drink-dulled mind. As he leaned against him, Chase moved one of his arms lower, resting more along Foreman's hip, his hand dropping to his lower back, just above his ass.

"Yeah, I bet it's not...not for you, anyway..." Chase replied to Foreman in a softer tone, amusement clear. "Would you prefer we...did something else now?" He asked even as he fervently hoped the answer was 'no'.

Foreman hated himself a little for the shiver which very nearly ran through his body at the combination of Chase's hand on his lower back like that, as well as his words. For a second... the way Chase said that, asking if he'd rather do something else... it'd almost sounded like he was suggesting...

Why was he even thinking like that? Damn it, the atmosphere of this club was not doing good things for Foreman's brain... maybe some fresh air would be a good idea... but...

Chase was offering him an out. An escape. And even though Foreman was rather conflicted about all of this... he didn't really want to take it. Maybe just to keep things from getting clearer, maybe because he knew that Chase wanted him to stay, or maybe because he really did want to stay himself, Foreman wasn't sure. But he wasn't going anywhere.

Foreman shook his head, leaning a bit closer to the other man to speak to him quietly over the din of the club. "I'm fine with doing this," he answered, actually smiling faintly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it, please review to let me know what you think. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Four**

Chase didn't even have time to think about reacting more subtly before he was smiling brilliantly at Foreman. "Good...I'm glad. I like it here, now, with you." He told him, being completely honest with him for the first time that night. Even though he had already relaxed more, Chase felt himself practically melt against Foreman now. I mean, hey, he had -already- told him they could go do something else if he wanted...but if he was still here...Well Chase knew Foreman well enough to know he wouldn't do it for -him-...which meant Foreman must really actually like it.

Which, for some reason, just made Chase all the more happy. And while, yes, he relaxed against Foreman...he could feel his body humming as though suddenly overly sensitive to the feel of the other man's arms around him. Moving his hand a little lower to brush against Foreman's ass, Chase grinned mischievously at him. "This might not be the usual way to meet people...but it should be."

All right... now Chase was getting a bit too friendly in the hands department. Still, he'd only just dropped his hand a bit, and that could easily have been a mistake -- he was rather drunk, after all, which made motions sloppy and uncontrolled. So... Foreman didn't mind so much. But he absolutely wasn't at all excited by the touch, or by the way Chase seemed really to have taken his order to relax to heart, their bodies practically flush against each other's.

Honestly, what Chase had actually said worried him a bit more. He liked being here? And specifically... with him? That wasn't really the kind of thinking he wanted to encourage... this wasn't about either of them... it was just company, and the drinking... it almost made him want to pull away, but damn it Chase looked cute grinning like that. "You'd like to go around just buddying up to random people like this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

Laughing good-naturedly at Foreman's words, Chase shook his head, amused. "No, of course it's not good to randomly start buddying up with random people...but you aren't exactly a random person to me, are you?" He pointed out with a slight nod. "I mean, sure, we don't -know- know each other...but we've still known each other for years. It's not like I'm afraid you're going to mug me or something while I'm drunk." Making good friends with strangers and hanging over them while drunk was -not- a good idea, in Chase's mind.

Not moving much, aside from side to side -not- in time with the music, still resting against Foreman, Chase looked up at him, still looking amused but more of a smile than a grin now. "But, you know...we could get to -know- know each other...if you like. I would, but you probably don't...just let me know if you ever do, yeah?" Chase was still smiling at him, not sure if by 'know' know he meant some sort of actual friendship or, well, sex.

Having said that, Chase turned his head to look over at the band again, pulling a little away to turn. The fact he had just said something that might make Foreman uncomfortable...he seemed to have completely forgotten as he wiggled around a bit more, apparently thinking he was dancing smoothly. "Oh, I like this song."

Foreman froze at Chase's words, almost pulling away but forcing himself not to. Chase... didn't really mean, that, obviously. He was apparently just more drunk than Foreman had thought before. And it wasn't surprising, he'd been drinking so quickly... it was probably just really hitting him now. Alcohol did that, he was a doctor, he should have thought about it. Instead of being an idiot and thinking about himself, and how he'd been feeling...

Wait, that wasn't any better. He was... feeling bad for Chase? Getting guilty about Chase? No! He was supposed to be cold and impassive and most importantly Not Care, about Chase least of all! Damn it, the alcohol must have been getting to him more than he'd initially thought, too...

But letting this go on would be taking advantage of Chase if he really was coming on to Foreman, because he definitely wouldn't have done that if he was sober, so... Foreman pulled back a bit, looking at Chase with an annoying amount of concern. "Maybe we should... get out of here?" he suggested, not really thinking about how that would sound after Chase had just propositioned him.

Suddenly finding that Chase was standing more under his own weight than he had been the whole night thus far, the Australian blinked up at Foreman, vaguely confused. Then, as Foreman suggested they get out of there, he felt himself smile a little more. After all, it had been -we- should get out of here, not -I- want to leave, see you later...or anything.

So, easy going as he was, Chase just shrugged and nodded at the same time. "All right, if you want..." It was then it hit him that Foreman might mean...go somewhere else...as in somewhere more...private? That would be...something of a huge surprise, but Chase couldn't honestly say it -wasn't- a welcome one. Perhaps he was only being so open with himself because he was drunk, but it was kind of nice to actually go along with his hopes instead of forcing them down, telling himself they're stupid.

Removing his arms from around Foreman, Chase stopped dancing and ran a hand through his hair before looking up at Foreman openly. One question would answer it, really. "Where do you want to go?"

Foreman reached out to keep his hand on Chase's arm as the other man pulled away, not wanting him to fall down, or stumble or anything. Not that he was concerned, or anything... Meh, alright, so he was concerned. He could admit that. But it was only because Chase was his colleague, and he was drunk, and it'd be irresponsible to just leave him... or not steady him, in fact. So he would.

"Back to my car?" Foreman suggested, his dark eyes fixed carefully on Chase, instinctively searching for signs that there might be more medical and less embarrassing -- for Foreman, at least -- consequences of the other man's drinking. But he seemed alright... He hesitated for a second, and then added; "Maybe I should drop you off at home," just so Chase wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Feeling disappointment hit him sharply, Chase tried to keep smiling like an idiot, but it faltered and he shrugged Foreman's hand off his shoulder. "Fine with me, I don't care." Of course, of course this was nothing and they weren't going to move on somewhere else. This was...it. The end of the night. Glancing down, Chase licked his lips quickly before looking back up, managing to regain his more cheerful disposition.

It was stupid to be upset about it...what had he really thought would happen? That Foreman would -suddenly- realize how he liked to spend time with him and want to hang out a bit? That he would maybe, just possibly, want to see what kissing him would be like? - No, of course not. Foreman was not at all interested in that. But still, he was here, had brought him...and it -had- most definitely be an -interesting- night.

"Yeah, home is probably a good idea..." Chase repeated with a nod, "That way I can brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower." To get the smell of alcohol out of his mouth and the stench of cigarettes off his body. Chase glanced back at the bar where he saw the barman was watching him closely, obviously nervous about them skipping out on the bill. "We'll pay...then go..." He muttered, moving very unsteadily toward the direction of the bar.

Foreman frowned faintly as Chase shook off his hand, going from being so close and teasing one moment to not even wanting Foreman to touch him the next, and looking so obviously like he was trying to hide his disappointment... it made Foreman want to reach out to him again, pull him close, and maybe even...

He gritted his teeth, trying hard to shove those thoughts away as he followed Chase to the bar. Even if he really wanted to do that, which he didn't... Foreman wouldn't do it with Chase so out of control, anyway. That would be wrong.

"I'll get it," he announced, stepping around Chase as he pulled out his wallet, holding out a few bills to the person behind the bar.

Before Chase had even made it to the bar, Foreman pulled ahead of him and paid the bill. Blinking in surprised, Chase watched him do it rather blankly. It registered that this was weird...that Foreman was the one who thought he was a rich kid so why on earth would he pay the bill? Standing in confusion Chase soon decided to just let it go and be grateful that he paid. True, Chase would probably try to pay him back some time but it was still a nice gesture.

"Thanks..." he told Foreman when the man finished paying. "You...didn't have to, but thanks..." Sighing, a little frustrated, Chase ran a hand through his hair again. It wasn't anything that Foreman did that was -annoying- in any way. It was just...well, Chase was kind of turned on right now and the thought of just going home and having a party with his hand was pretty unappealing. Glancing around the crowd, Chase momentarily wondered what would happen if he tried to pick someone else up...Before deciding definitely against it. That would not only be rude but also...the people here -were- kind of sleazy. And despite apparent popular believe, Chase wasn't that much of a slut.

Well, Foreman had mostly done it out of the impulse to protect Chase which he couldn't quite manage to quell at the moment, but some of it was also that, well... he did think Chase was a rich kid, so he certainly wasn't going to let Chase pay for -him-... take that kind of charity...

Foreman shrugged lightly, tucking his change back into his wallet and slipping it into his pocket. "It was nothing," he said dismissively, keeping his eyes averted from Chase now... the other man seemed almost angry at him suddenly, and Foreman couldn't deny that he was bothered by that. What had he done? He hadn't really... rejected Chase, after all... he was just trying to do the right thing. "Come on," he said, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to take Chase's arm again, a bit more firmly this time and guiding him toward the door. Not forcing him or anything, if Chase had wanted him to let go he could easily have gotten away, even being drunk...

Even though a part of him did want to pull away from Foreman again, Chase didn't. Sure, it might have been kind of pathetic, but it was comforting to be guided out and not have to worry about tripping over anyone on the way out. "All right..." Chase said as they walked, though it was a somewhat delayed response to Foreman, seeing as how they were already heading for the door.

As they walked in the tightly enclosed space, Chase suddenly felt someone's hand on his backside, giving him a very firm grope. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Chase stopped short, causing Foreman to stop as well. Glancing around, his face turned a dark shade of red - he always did seem to get embarrassed more easily when drunk. "Who-?" he asked before cutting himself off, shaking his head, and moving to continue to the door. It had probably been an accident, someone wanting to grab their partner but being unable to tell in the dark. Definitely no need to tell Foreman about it. Not looking at the man, Chase continued to head toward the door.

But Foreman had noticed, of course. He forced Chase to stop moving toward the door, giving the space immediately around them a hard, suspicious look for anything obviously out of the ordinary, before looking back down at Chase. "What's wrong?" he asked, there really being no way to hide the fact that the man's generally quite pale face was, at the moment, bright red, and he'd clearly paused and called out, even if he'd stopped himself before actually giving anything away.

Even though Chase had previously thought he could turn no redder than he already was...that was proven wrong as he darkened more upon Foreman's inspection. Shifting his weight, Chase put his hands behind his back and looked down, ignoring the fact that some of his hair fell into his face. It was actually a good thing, as it helped to hide his very embarrassed expression. "Nothing, really, it's nothing...can we just go?" Chase asked, trying to move past him and toward the exit once more, still without looking up. If there was something more embarrassing than having your ass grabbed by an anonymous stranger it was...having your ass grabbed and then having to -tell- someone about it. It obviously hadn't been meant for him anyway, so it really was no big deal.

Foreman examined Chase uncertainly for another moment, before finally giving a quick nod. "Fine," he said aloud, allowing Chase to move toward the door again and going along with him, his hand still holding on to his arm protectively and possessively... but also just because he wanted to still be touching Chase, even if he wasn't about to admit that even to himself, really.

They stepped into the cool air of the night, Foreman unable to keep himself from sending a slight glare toward the bouncer whom Chase had been kind of hitting on before, although he wasn't sure why he did that, either. Just didn't like the look of him, he supposed..

Breathing out softly in relief as Foreman dropped the subject, Chase moved along toward the door with him. The Australian didn't even mind that Foreman's arm was still on him, almost steering him...in fact, now that he was no longer asking about what happened...it actually felt kind of nice again. Shrugging to himself at that thought, he walked out, breathing out heavily, shivering slightly in the cooler night air.

Glancing at Foreman, Chase was surprised to see him glaring at the bouncer who was looking back with slight surprise and confusion. Elbowing him lightly, Chase spoke in a whisper, "You shouldn't glare...or he won't let me in next time." Turning to glance at the man again, Chase gave a slight wave, smiling, clearly just saying 'night!' - The bouncer still had his eye brows raised, obviously still confused about the hostility of the black man, but waved a little goodnight. The younger guy was cute, after all, he couldn't see how he got stuck with such a hostile man like his friend.

Shivering a bit more, Chase instinctively moved a little closer to Foreman as they headed toward his car. Although he was obviously still feeling the effects of the drink, Chase did seem a bit more sober now - but that might have just been because of the cool air. "Come on...I'm..c-c-cold..." Chase felt his teeth chattering even on that short sentence, and even though he -was- wearing a jacket. Really now, he had been living in New Jersey for years now, when was he going to get used to the continuously cold air? It was just like winter back home...only, all the time.

Alright... if it'd just been the bouncer, Foreman probably wouldn't have done anything. He might have kept the glare going for a few more seconds, still refusing to analyze why he didn't like the man... but then he'd have forced his gaze away and continued on. And if it'd just been that Chase was cold, Foreman simply would have nodded and walked a bit faster, and turned on the heater as soon as they reached the car even though he didn't like to because it drained the battery.

But with both of those things... Foreman hesitated for only a second before he released Chase's arm, though instead of moving away he stepped closer, slipping his arm around the other man's waist and pulling him lightly against his side. "Sorry," he said, pausing for a second and then adding, "For the bouncer, I mean," even though he wasn't sorry, he just didn't want Chase to think he was sorry for doing... this. Because being sorry for it would have meant that it was something weird... that there was something to be sorry for. And there wasn't.

Chase was cold, Chase was unsteady... two perfectly good reasons to keep him close.

Surprised as he was that Foreman pulled him closer, Chase instantly relaxed into his arms, exhaling before inhaling deeply. "Ah, s'okay. Doesn't really matter." Chase forgave him while breathing in that distinctively Foreman smell. It wasn't like he couldn't stand on his own, he wasn't -completely- drunk after all, but still, if Foreman didn't mind him leaning on him...then Chase might as well take advantage of that opportunity.

So he continued to lean heavily on the other man as they approached his car. "What...aftershave do you use?" Chase asked idly, taking another inhale of the scent. "It's nice."

Although Foreman was a little uncomfortable with the fact that Chase was actually, er... smelling him, and so openly, too... well, he certainly didn't want to push the other man away. Even as they reached the car, Foreman kept his arm tightly around Chase's waist, scrabbling in his pocket with his other hand for his keys. "Er... nothing, really," he answered truthfully, which only made it all the creepier that Chase thought he smelled nice... seeing as what he was smelling was just Foreman and not any sort of added scent.

Not that Foreman... minded. Not really, anyway. Besides... he was fighting the urge to nuzzle into that infuriatingly well-styled blonde hair and see what Chase smelled like himself.

Looking up at Foreman, Chase's brow furrowed for a moment before he shrugged a little, seemingly unconcerned to find out it was actually Foreman that he was smelling. After all, it smelled good...that was pretty much the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. That and the fact Foreman was...warm. Far warmer than he should be, in Chase's opinion, considering how cold it was. But seeing as how he was letting Chase snuggle (only for lack of a better word) against him, then Chase was really in no place to complain.

Feeling Foreman reaching for his keys, Chase reluctantly pulled away and walked over to the passenger side of the car, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and bouncing a little up and down on the balls of his feet, moving to stay warm. And he actually managed to stay balanced while doing so...which surprised even him. "I hope you don't mind using the heater in your car..." he shot a small smile at the other man.

Feeling annoyingly disappointed that Chase had pulled away so quickly Foreman managed to free his keys, pressing the button to unlock the doors. "It's cold," he answered, shrugging lightly as if he didn't really care. He'd already decided to turn on the heat, anyway.

He opened the driver side door, sliding inside and leaning over reflexively to grab the handle of Chase's door as well, pushing it open even before he inserted the key in the lock, turning the car on just so it was running from the battery rather than actually starting the engine, and turning the heat on to high.

Alright... what were they going to do now? Was he actually going to bring Chase home? That would probably be the responsible thing to do, but...

Relieved that Foreman unlocked his door and let him in even before starting the car, Chase quickly slipped inside and took a seat. Shutting the door quickly, Chase put on his seatbelt before wrapping his arms around himself again, hoping to contain the heat he had managed to build up while waiting for the heater to really kick on. Wiggling a little on the smooth seat, he smiled lightly, "You have a nice car, you know, much better than mine." Chase commented absently, without much thought.

Resting against the seat, Chase let out a content sigh and let his eyes slide shut. It wasn't that he was tired, it just seemed like a good time to close his eyes. Feeling the heat build in the car, he allowed his arms to relax and fall to his sides.

Foreman watched Chase as he slipped into the car and settled himself into his seat, ignoring again the urge to reach over and rub his hands over the other man's arms, trying to warm him up. Foreman was pretty cold himself, but... he could deal with it just fine, and but Chase seemed to really be shivering... damn it, why was he concerned? It was the alcohol, the mood of the night... not to mention that Foreman hadn't gotten laid in a couple weeks -- it was easy enough to find someone willing, but again... this wasn't really Foreman's scene, and he'd been really busy with work lately -- so that was why he was feeling like this. It didn't mean anything. He wasn't attracted to Chase. Or men at all. Generally.

Right, so he wasn't going to give in -- it'd be stupid, and taking advantage of Chase, too. Since even if Chase seemed kind of willing judging by the dancing and the clinging... he was a lot more drunk than Foreman was. So Foreman simply rested back in his own seat as well.

He raised an eyebrow at Chase's words, turning his head to look at the other man even though his eyes seemed to be closed. "What's wrong with yours?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious. Maybe Chase was making fun of him...

"Oh nothing's exactly -wrong- with it, it's just a piece of shit." Chase told him with a slight laugh. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it wasn't the dealers fault or anything, it was just the cheapest thing in the lot. And what with having to still pay off a lot of my mum's debt, eh, I don't mind. It's just nice to ride in something better."

Opening his eyes, Chase turned to look at Foreman very honestly and openly, "I actually don't really feel like going to my apartment now...not to mention the fact I'm not looking forward to climbing up the three flights of stairs to get there...mind if I just, ah, crash with you?" Hesitating for a moment, not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable, he blushed lightly before adding, "I...I mean, on your couch. Or hell, even in your car or something, I don't mind."

Well... that was an interesting development. Foreman just looked back at Chase silently for a moment, his eyes narrowed, trying to make sense of that. Chase had to pay off his mother's debts...? But hadn't his father been rich? Surely Chase had gotten something in his will... but that didn't sound like it...

Deciding to put that off to think about later, even though it did seem like a major development in his outlook on the other man, Foreman concentrated on the rest of what Chase had said. He shook his head quickly, both as part of the answer and to re-center himself. "Do you really think I'd make you sleep in my car?" he asked, turning the ignition so that the engine turned on. He was still sober enough to drive, right? Yeah, he was certain he was... wouldn't be good if they got pulled over, but it wasn't like he was going to run into anything.

Of course, even though that was his answer, Foreman was thinking considerably more about the idea in his head... having Chase in his apartment? He certainly wasn't ashamed of that, it was small but he'd done it up pretty nicely... didn't look especially lived in, he supposed, but it was clean and had some nice things. No, what was more troubling was... well, once they got in that situation... who knew what might end up happening that they'd regret in the morning? Still, he couldn't just say no...

"No...I don't think you'd make me sleep in your car..." Chase answered the other man, relaxing back again, closing his eyes. Now that he had the answer, he didn't have to worry about getting in his apartment before Foreman saw it. It wasn't that it was that bad, it was comfortable and nice enough...the only problem was he hadn't had a day off in a while so he allowed the dirty dishes and laundry to build up a bit more than he usually would. Not that he particularly cared about the clothes, he usually just pulled whatever out of the closet and threw it on - it just didn't look good to have dirty clothes all over the place in your room.

Not that Foreman would have seen his room anyway. _Where did that thought come from?_ Chase thought to himself, momentarily concerned for his own sanity before he let it slip away. What did it matter, really? Of course he wasn't sane, he -was- the drunk one.

"I just didn't want to be imposing or assuming or whatever." Chase continued speaking to Foreman as the other man drove. "That's...what, bad manners or something, right?"

Foreman shook his head, putting the car into drive and carefully beginning to pull out of their parking spot, heading toward the most convenient exit of the parking lot and managing to avoid killing any of the drunken college students stumbling around over each other. "You aren't imposing," he answered firmly. Not that he -wanted- Chase in his apartment or anything, of course... he just didn't really care. Chase would sleep on the couch, he'd sleep in his bed, of course... just sleeping. Nothing else would happen. And if there was any awkwardness in the morning, well... Chase -had- asked to stay, so he certainly couldn't be blamed or embarrassed about any of it... and House wouldn't even be there at work the following day to somehow figure out that Chase had spent the night with him (in a firmly platonic sense, although House would have been sure to make it sound otherwise) and tease them mercilessly about it!

Although he hadn't really been expecting to be reassured, Chase still appreciated it and smiled a little again. "Well good, in that case, I'll definitely take the couch." He replied to Foreman, absently hoping that the other man had enough sense to have his heater on in his apartment. Now that Chase stopped to think about it, he had never actually seen Foreman's apartment or even knew where he lived. Not that he would be expected to, of course, seeing as how they weren't usually even on particularly friendly speaking terms. But it was interesting to think that he would get to see it.

Shifting a little, Chase tried to think of something intelligent to say to make conversation...but couldn't come up with anything.

Foreman nodded in agreement, having been sure that Chase would indeed be sleeping on the couch before, but glad to hear Chase affirm it. Right... Chase on the couch, him in the other room, nothing happening. Why did Foreman keep having to remind himself of that? It wasn't as if he -wanted- something else to happen... did he? Frowning faintly, Foreman glanced briefly over at Chase before turning his eyes back to the road in front of them, illuminated only by his headlights and the streetlights above them. Chase was attractive, they'd established that... and Foreman, well... he couldn't help admitting to himself that he kind of... liked what he'd seen on the man that night, against all odds, such a contrast to what he'd always thought of him before...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it, please review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Five**

As Chase felt Foreman looking over at him silently, he couldn't help but have the sudden, very strong feeling that he was somehow being judged by something. He wasn't sure what, but he -was- sure that whatever the test was...he wanted to pass it. Shifting a little again, almost nervously, Chase tried to get his mind to focus, to come up with something good to say. But just as he reached for topics of conversation, they seemed to slip away from him again. Biting his lower lip gently for a moment as he thought, Chase finally came up with something and let out a slight sigh, smiling a little.

"So...what are you planning on doing tomorrow? Seeing as how we don't have work or anything...what is it you usually do in your spare time?" he asked, hoping that didn't sound too nosy. For some reason he was suddenly nervous about what Foreman thought about him...as though it was important, somehow.

And even though Foreman knew he'd have to actually think about the fact that he was growing attracted to Chase at some point, that certainly didn't mean he wasn't happy for the distraction... even if Chase did want to hear about himself, something Foreman generally tried not to talk about. At least with colleagues, anyway... personal life should be separate from work, he'd always thought. Bit late for that though, at this point, he supposed, so... what could the harm be?

"I actually have a class tomorrow," Foreman admitted, seeming a little embarrassed. "It's really just with this guy I'm kind of friendly with, met him at a club... he teaches jazz guitar."

Turning to look more fully at Foreman, Chase's eyebrows lifted, as he also smiled. "Really? You play jazz guitar? I always thought..." What he had always thought was that Foreman would really sit at home, darning his socks and reading medical texts in his spare time, just to prove he was as good a doctor as House. But that would be a bit rude to say, wouldn't it? "That you were really kind of too boring to do anything fun like that." He finished, realizing only after the fact that it -still- came across as rather rude.

"But seriously, that's really cool..." he continued after a slight pause, "Is jazz guitar much different from regular guitar? I know a bit of that, but really I just sing, a residual thing from choir when I was younger, I guess...And House plays the piano - hey maybe we could start a band or something." Chase laughed outright at that thought.

Even though what Chase had said really was a kind of rude, Foreman actually laughed a little, shaking his head, though he did keep his eyes on the road. Wouldn't do either of them any good to die in a fiery explosion. "I'm not very good yet," he admitted. "I've only been taking classes for a few months... took me a while to get over being chronically boring," he added dryly. "So I don't know if I'd be much of an asset to your band." Chase sang, though? That was... cute. Even though Foreman didn't want to be thinking that. "It's mostly like regular guitar, just... playing jazz instead of, er... regular music," he explained, a bit annoyed with himself for not having a better answer. But hey, he was still a bit drunk... and that was mostly true, anyway.

Chase grinned somewhat sheepishly as Foreman said it took him a while to get over being chronically boring. Well...it wasn't his fault if that was his assumption! All Foreman had ever talked about at work was...work. One could see why that would lead you into thinking he was boring. Nodding slightly in understanding at his explanation, Chase grinned a bit more. "Oh, I'm sure you'd fit right in...A crippled pianist...a black guitarist..." Pausing, Chase felt the need to add, "Er, no offense, I mean, Jimmy Hendrix was the best ever, right?" Before continuing, "and an Australian singer...I think you would be more of an addition to a band than a hindrance...hey, you think Wilson plays drums? We'd be set then." Chase asked, still laughing a little. It was just such a ludicrous idea.

Aw, Chase was on something of a roll... Foreman actually chuckled that time. "I think Wilson's more the kazoo type," he answered. "After all, if we're focusing on race --" Not that he minded Chase calling him black, because, er... he -was- black, and Chase hadn't at all meant it in a bad way, obviously, he was just enjoying teasing the other man a bit, "-- Jews have no rhythm. But I think maybe we could find a drummer in Cameron... she could probably used a way to get out all that pent-up pretty white girl anger."

Breaking down into further laughter, Chase snorted at the thought of Wilson playing a kazoo. "Oh, that's just perfect, Foreman!" Chase exclaimed, still laughing. "I think Wilson on a kazoo would be the main act though, you know...He'd definitely be the main one in the band, you know, the lead..." He grinned more, "He'd be the one drawing in all the fan girls. Especially the ones with cancer...he'd be the sweet one who'll cure you and make you all better with his magic kazoo!" Trying to calm down a little more, Chase then added, almost as an afterthought, "Yeah, Cameron would be good on the drums...and Cuddy would be our body guard because, honestly, she freaking -scares- me. I bet she'd be great at it."

Foreman laughed, at this point not even bothering to hide his smile at this point. He knew Chase was just acting this way because he was drunk, but... well, frankly Foreman was a bit drunk, too, and he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this. "I think you're right about Cuddy," he agreed. "No one would dare mess with us while she was standing guard. But as for Wilson..." Foreman shrugged, glancing discretely over at Chase as he stopped at a light, "Sure, he's the kind-hearted doctor, but... Shouldn't the girls flock to you? I always thought you were supposed to be the pretty one." Not that he was actually calling Chase pretty, but... meh. It didn't matter.

Still smiling, Chase tilted his head a little to the side as he contemplated Foreman's words. "Well...yeah, I guess that makes sense too. I mean, it's usually the lead singers that get most of the attention. But that's just really superficial. 'Pretty' just means femininely attractive looks, no substance. That sort of stuff is for those silly little twelve year old girls who are jealous of my hair or something..." Chase let out a rather loud snort. "The older ones, ones who are actually closer to our age, will go for Wilson, 'cause he has most of the personality, ya know?"

Giving it more thought than it was probably worth, Chase continued. "Actually, we'd all have our own section of fans...Cameron would basically have all the straight guys and the lesbians...mostly because any chick being the shit out of drums is pretty much a big turn on. House would have all the older ladies and all the people who like his brand of sarcasm and abuse..."

Looking over at Foreman, Chase thought for a moment before continuing. "And you...you would get all the -normal- people around our age who are drawn to your extremely attractive intensity, you know, they way you can look at something and make it feel like its the only thing in the world that matters - people find that -very- sexy." Of course Chase was just assuming that. He had never actually had Foreman look at -him- that way, of course, but rather seen him look at work or others like it. And it was seriously a turn on.

Turning back to face forward, Chase grinned again. "And then there's Wilson who gets pretty much anyone from any walk of life. And me, I get all the little pre-teen girls."

Yeah, Chase was definitely giving this more thought than it really deserved... Foreman had thought they were only joking, but the other man actually seemed to be considering this...

There was a lot in what he'd just said which Foreman might have wanted to comment on. But how could he possibly think about what Chase had said about House, or Cameron, or Wilson, or even himself, when Chase had said -that- about... him.

"Do I really do that?" he asked quietly, turning his eyes back to the road as they moved off again, sounding rather more serious about the question than he'd wanted to. It was supposed to be a joke, but.. Chase had almost sounded as if he was calling Foreman sexy himself, and knowing something like that... the observations he'd made on all the others had been such surface things, nothing which would actually take... well, real watching. But what he'd said about Foreman was different. "I... don't think I do that."

Glancing over at Foreman for a moment, Chase quickly looked away, shifting a little nervously as he realized how that might have sounded to him. Of course Chase -had- called him sexy. And he meant it. But was that really something that he was supposed be thinking about now? Would it mean that Foreman might not let him sleep over, if he knew that Chase thought he is attractive? Either way, it was really already too late to take back what he had said, so he might as well just...

"You...do. If you don't know that you do then it is a bit weirder...as it really is an intense look...but, trust me, you do. I've seen it." Hesitating for only a moment, Chase continued, a faint blush appearing on the tips of his ears and spreading over his cheeks. "I...I mean, we all have. House too, er, I mean...that's how he knew you were sleeping with that one lady before, remember?"

Foreman was silent for a moment, just looking out onto the dark road. Finally he nodded slowly, glancing over to meet Chase's eyes briefly as he turned into another parking lot. "We're here," he announced, pulling the car into a space and stopping it, though not yet turning it off, simply watching Chase. Blushing like that... damn it, not only was the word 'attractive' flitting front and center in Foreman's mind, but 'cute' was there too, which definitely was not an adjective he could write off as perfectly normal masculine appreciation, and he wasn't drunk enough not to be a little bothered by that still... even if Chase was kind of calling him sexy... wait, that actually made it worse, because that meant maybe something -could- happen, that maybe Chase wanted it to... he hadn't been so careful about his partners in the past, Cameron was proof of that, and there had always been something less-than-straight about Chase, but Foreman had generally just written that off as his generally prissy rich boy attitude, along with the prettiness... but it was becoming quickly clear that he couldn't be entirely straight... that he was at least a bit more otherwise inclined than Foreman himself.

Realizing that he was still staring at Chase, Foreman shook his head, looking away to turn the car off, pulling the key from the slot.

Chase was honestly starting to feel slightly uncomfortable now, after what he had admitted to Foreman. True, it was all true and he really shouldn't feel ashamed of pointing out something he merely observed...but still. Perhaps it was from the way the other man was looking at him...just not saying anything and staring at him. And it wasn't in that intense, sexual way that Chase had been talking about. No, this was much more like he was just sizing him up, looking him over as though to see if he was being honest and how much he could trust him now.

Letting out an almost silent sigh of relief when Foreman turned the car off, Chase shifted uncomfortably before looking at him. "Look, just...forget it. If it makes you, you know, uncomfortable or...whatever..." Still feeling rather red, Chase quickly looked away from Foreman, quickly getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

Foreman sighed inwardly. Damn it, now he felt compelled to apologize to Chase, which innately was not something he did well or easily, and certainly wasn't something he'd ever imagined he'd actually -want- to do for Chase. But he'd rather liked how comfortable Chase had seemed a moment ago, all giggling and making striking observations, even if it did make him a little uncomfortable. And even if it really was just alcohol induced...

"Chase..." he began, stepping out of the car as well and closing the door to look across at Chase over the roof. "Don't worry about it." He offered a small smile, glancing down briefly at the clicker thing as he locked the doors, but then looking back up to meet the other man's eyes. "I'm not uncomfortable."

Relaxing automatically at Foreman's reassurance - after all, why would Foreman reassure him if it wasn't true - Chase smiled a little back. He really was glad that Foreman wasn't upset or uncomfortable...and it wasn't really -just- because then he wouldn't let him stay. And Chase really wanted to stay...he sure as hell wouldn't be walking home that night. But it was more than just that. He -wanted- to stay with Foreman. And whatever would happen...would happen. No matter what Chase was pretty sure he'd be fine with anything - although the darker part of him knew what he -really- wanted, but he ignored that feeling, for now, anyway.

"Oh...good, I'm glad..." Chase spoke, still smiling, wrapping his arms back around himself in the cold air. Glancing around, he added, "Because if you were mad at me or something...you probably wouldn't help...and I really don't think I can get all the way up your stairs by myself if I can only just barely walk straight." He laughed a little, the comment mostly made as he didn't see an elevator anywhere near by and it looked like just offices and the pool on the first floor.

Foreman chuckled softly, moving back around the car to stand by Chase. Well, it was a good excuse to be near him again, wasn't it? He had to help the man up the stairs, Chase was drunk, there was no helping it. Right. So he slipped his arm around Chase's waist again, steadying him carefully. "That is one downside to living in a walk-up," he admitted, beginning to lead him toward the door of his building. Although at the moment it was seeming rather like a perk -- damn it, he did not just think that. He was doing this to help Chase, not because he liked the way Chase was shivering slightly against him in the cold, or the way his hair occasionally brushed softly against Foreman's cheek. "But I figured that getting an apartment which was mostly inaccessible to House would be a good idea... he's been relatively good about respecting that particular boundary so far, but it's probably only a matter of time..."

Leaning gratefully against Foreman, Chase moved his own arm a little around Foreman's side as well so he could hold on to him better as the pair made their way up the stairs. It didn't really matter that Chase could have -probably- made it if he really had to...there was a railing after all. This just meant that Foreman certainly didn't seem to mind touching him...not now, at least...which Chase definitely took as a good sign.

Snorting at Foreman's explanation, Chase shook his head. "Oh, I dunno. House has never bothered me. As far as I can see, he only went to see Cameron that one time, to get her to come back to work and all...but then, I've been to Cameron's too, so I bet that's just her more than him." As he spoke the pair continued up the stairs, making it to the second floor without a problem. "Great! So, do we stop here or do we have more to go?" Chase asked him, hoping both yes and no. No because he was kind of tired of walking and wanting to get off his feet...but also yes because, well, of the obvious.

"This is it," Foreman answered, though he didn't remove his arm from around the other man as he led him off of the landing and into the hallway, stopping just in front of the door to his apartment. Then he did pull away a bit, although with some reluctance, leaving his hand on Chase's shoulder (just to be sure he didn't fall, and not at all because Foreman was finding that he simply liked touching Chase) as he dug around in his pocket for his keys, finding them managing to spring the lock with his left hand.

He glanced back at Chase with, jerking his head toward the apartment slightly as if to indicate this yes, this was it, even though that was kind of obvious. "Like I said, it isn't much," he said again, tugging the other man inside gently. The door opened into a short hallway. There was a small bathroom immediately to the left, the hallway opening into a large room which was divided between a modernly furnished living room -- complete with a couch-- and a somewhat unused looking kitchen, a door on the other side of the room presumably leading to Foreman's bedroom.

Waiting patiently at the door as Foreman unlocked it gave Chase a good opportunity to look over his co-worker with something that was more than just the usual once over. Chase had never really noticed it before, but Foreman really did seem to have a sense of style. It complimented him...made him look dark and mysterious and at the same time, serious and business-like...as though just begging you to find out what he was -really- like underneath.

Pushing that thought away, Chase continued to look him over. His tie went nicely with his shirt which also matched his pants and jacket. Thinking back on that bright green jacket of his own, Chase could hardly imagine Foreman buying such a thing...especially not because people had always told him it made -him- look like a young teen...I wonder how Foreman would look in it... Chase thought to himself, having half a mind to ask him what he thought.

Although, perhaps, luckily, before Chase could speak, Foreman had unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Smiling at Foreman, Chase had the sudden urge to lean forward and see what his dark lips tasted like. And he actually managed to lean forward a little before realizing that was a bad idea. Quickly, he recovered by leaning to the man's ear and whispering, "I let you in on a little secret...I -really- really...don't mind...and I think it's nice, anyway..."

Pulling back, Chase actually looked around before coming back to that same conclusion. It -was- a nice apartment. Very Foreman. Moving a little unsteadily into the living room area, Chase wandered over to the book shelf, pretending to look over all the books he had while really wondering if Foreman would let him borrow some clothes to sleep in.

Foreman forced himself not to shiver as he felt Chase's breath move hot over his ear, his body stiffening at the other man's sudden closeness. He didn't know why Chase had really leaned in, of course, but... it certainly did seem unlikely that -that- had been the real reason, right? After all... that wasn't much of a secret, and even if it had been, they were the only ones there... no reason to whisper. But Chase was drunk, so he shouldn't read anything in to it. Right. Shaking his head slightly, Foreman forced himself to stop thinking that way -- Chase hadn't been leaning in to kiss him. He didn't want Chase to kiss him. And he most certainly didn't want to kiss Chase, even if the other man did look kind of sexy with his hair like that, the generally well groomed locks mussed and disheveled by the car ride, not to mention the drunken clinging to Foreman, and the way he was pretending to look at the books like that was adorable... Damn it, no. Foreman did not use the word adorable, not even in his innermost thoughts.

Still, he'd relaxed slightly when Chase moved away, his eyes following the other man across the room for a moment before actually responding. "Right... thanks," he said quickly, trying to sound curt and uncaring, but managing mostly to sound uncomfortable. "I'll find you some sheets," he added, turning away and stepping back into the short hall to open a closet across from the bathroom.

Glancing back at Foreman as he left, Chase wondered if he had done something wrong. The night had been going rather well...well, all things considered, and now Foreman sounded uncomfortable. _Of course he's uncomfortable, you're going to sleep on his couch, encroaching on his private space...obviously..._ Chase told himself and felt bad about it...for about three seconds. Then he realized Foreman -had- invited him over, it's not like he forced himself in. So...why not try to make the best of it.

Following after where Foreman had gone a bit unsteadily, Chase found him looking through a closet, pulling out sheets. "Right...you'll have to let me make this up to you somehow..." Chase told the other man, referring to him letting him spend the night. "But right now...you mind if I take a shower?" Wrinkling his nose a little, he added, "I smell like smoke from the place...even when I change back...I'd like to shower...if you don't mind and don't want to first."

Foreman twisted his head back over his shoulder to look at Chase, his hands pausing over the piles of rarely used things -- cloth napkins, candle sticks, and the spare sheets among them. Chase wanted to take a shower? Stoically ignoring the parade of grossly inappropriate images which ran through his mind at the suggestion, Foreman blinked at Chase for just a moment before finding the words to speak. "Er..." he began, pulling the sheets down and turning to fully face the other man, "Of course. I don't mind. If you're sure you're steady enough, that is... I don't want anyone dying in there."

Wait? What had that been about making it up to him? Foreman hoped desperately, for once, that Chase had meant with money, and not with anything else exponentially more uncomfortable and harder to refuse.

But Foreman just tried not to think about that, either.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it, please review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Six**

Smiling brightly, Chase tapped him lightly on the shoulder that was clearly supposed to be some imitation of a manly gesture, but done softly as he didn't want to knock himself over. "Great! Thanks, Foreman! And no worries...I can shower drunk, all I have to do is stand there...and if I fell, I'm sure you'd hear it and you -are- a doctor..." Smiling once more, Chase turned around, heading toward the bathroom.

As he moved he slipped his jacket off and moved it over his shoulder. Heading into the bathroom, Chase shut the door behind him before he stripped. Taking his shirt off he allowed it to fall to the floor. Sitting on the seat of the toilet, he took far longer to take off his shoes and socks than usual but finally got them off. After that he stood and then went the pants and boxers. Moving over to the mirror, Chase glanced at himself, noting with faint amusement that he still looked a little red around his face. Probably just the alcohol.

Squirting some of Foreman's toothpaste onto his finger - not wanting to use the other man's brush - Chase ran it through his mouth, getting rid of the taste of the alcohol. Sure, it had been great at the time, but he really didn't want to sleep with nasty breath all night. Washing his mouth out and his finger off, Chase then stumbled a little but made it unharmed to the shower and got in. Pulling the curtain closed, he grabbed the first knob and turned it.

"Agh!" he exclaimed automatically as a burst of pure cold water hit him straight in the face and chest. "Agh, stupid...water!" He spoke loudly, distressed, as he turned the hot on as fast as he could. Finally he found the right mixture of water, making it a little hot but still just warm...and then he finally actually showered.

Foreman stared at the closed bathroom door absolutely not imagining what was going on behind it for much longer, in his opinion, than he should have. Finally he pulled himself away, moving to the couch to begin arranging the sheets carefully over it, wrapping them around the cushions and laying the top sheet over them.

He stepped into his bedroom, grabbing a spare pillow and his second blanket -- he didn't really need it, anyway -- and tossing them onto the couch as well. That was about the time he heard Chase yell.

All right, so... He'd only yelled once, and there hadn't been a crash or anything, so he was probably fine, but... Foreman should just check, right? Not because he was concerned, and definitely not because he was kind of sort of hoping to catch a glimpse of Chase all naked and wet... because blood was so damned hard to clean off once it stained.

He stepped over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Chase?" he called, and since he didn't want to seem concerned... "The knob for the hot can stick."

Rubbing his face with his hand, Chase stopped where he had been washing himself with the soap and sighed, and pulled the curtain aside for a moment to look at the shut door. "Right, thanks, I got that!" he called to Foreman. Leaving the curtain open, he turned and looked at the different bath things..."Foreman...you need to get better shampoo...oh, wait, that's probably because you don't have much hair..." Chase realized, picking up one of the bottles.

"This one smells like apples..." he murmured before his soap slicked hands dropping the bottle and it clattered loudly to the ground

All right... talking to Chase through the bathroom door, this was kind of jarringly domestic. Not that Foreman minded... not that much, at least. He had to fight back a laugh at Chase's comment about the shampoo, shaking his head to himself. Right... he didn't have much of a need for shampoo. He just used cheap stuff, because if he used soap his scalp would get too dry. Yeah. But anyway...

"I'll leave you to it, then," he called turning away. "Oh -- there are spare towels under the sink."

"Okay, thanks!" Chase called back to Foreman before realizing he had left the curtain open and water was getting onto the floor. "Oops..." he muttered, closing it quickly and retrieving the bottle he had dropped on the ground. The rest of his shower from that moment on was fairly uneventful. The shower was relaxing and he washed himself as usual...the only difference was that Foreman didn't have the conditioner that he liked, but he figured that having it washed at all was better than not.

After a few minutes he turned the water off and threw back the curtain again. Shaking off his hair a little, Chase tried to get as little water on the ground as possible as he went to the sink and brought out a nice looking black towel. Running the towel through his hair first, Chase dried the long blond strands before patting down his body. After having done so, he wrapped the towel tightly around himself to dry.

As he turned to get his clothes...he stopped short, sighing. His clothes...that he hadn't bothered to pick up from the floor were quite thoroughly soaked from when he had left the curtain open so long. It was bad enough to put on dirty clothes but dirty -wet- clothes? Sighing, Chase hoped that Foreman wouldn't mind him borrowing a shirt and pants or something...because he was -not- going to put those back on.

Opening the door, Chase stuck his head out. "Hey, Foreman!" he called, "I've um...soaked my clothes...can I...er...borrow a shirt?" He might have normally been too proud to have asked the other man...but it had already been established that this was -not- a normal night.

Foreman had wandered over to the other side of the room to begin flipping through a medical journal he'd already read three times, simply trying to distract himself from thinking about what might be going on behind that door. Damn it, he was drunk, that was all. But even being drunk, thinking about Chase -- Chase, damn it, of all people -- not just a guy, but Chase, -- shouldn't be making him hard. He crossed his legs uncomfortably. Right... focus on the journal. New research on pulmonary embolisms, that was good...

He started a little at Chase's voice, glancing up to see his head sticking out into the hall. He actually flushed slightly, thankful that his skin was dark enough that it would have been nearly impossible to tell. It took his brain just a second to work out what Chase had said, but finally he shook his head slightly, nodding. "Right -- of course," he answered. "I'll go see what I have." His clothing would be a bit big on Chase, of course, but they should do to sleep in, of course...

Standing up, Foreman turned quickly into his bedroom, tossing the journal he'd been reading onto his bed and beginning to rummage through his drawers. Here, just a plan white t-shirt, and, er... Chase would need pants too, wouldn't he? Foreman hesitated. Having Chase wearing his boxers would be a little weird (although Foreman had always found it kind of sexy when his girlfriends did that -- damn it. Still, it was different with a guy, right? ) -- But having him, er... bottomless would be even weirder, so finally he grabbed a simple pair of blue boxers, stepping back into the living room and approaching Chase, being careful to keep himself near the wall so that there would be no chance that he might catch a glimpse of the other man -- even in his towel - through the crack in the door.

"Here -- I hope these'll work," he said, holding the garments out to Chase.

Relieved that Foreman hadn't minded bringing him clothes - even boxers - Chase hardly noticed that the other man seemed to be avoiding looking at him. The Aussie was too busy keeping one hand on the towel and opening the door a little more, stepping out to take them. "Ah, thanks Foreman, I owe you another one, cheers." Chase grinned, taking the clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom to change.

Setting the clothes safely - where they would stay dry - on top of the toilet, Chase toweled himself off once more, really well, before tossing the towel over the curtain rod, allowing it to hang down. It only took him a few seconds from there to pull on the shirt and boxers before opening the bathroom door again and stepping out. Upon seeing Foreman, Chase said the first thing that came to mind. "Your clothes are really soft...and they smell nice...thanks." It took him a moment to realize that nice smell wasn't any kind of fabric softener but was actually that same scent of -Foreman- he had noticed earlier that evening.

"Well... they're clean," Foreman answered, just a bit uneasily, not knowing how else to respond to that. He didn't use anything special in particular to perfume his laundry, so he didn't quite know what Chase was smelling, but... all right. Probably just Chase being drunk again, or enjoying being clean... He allowed his eyes to travel quickly down the other man's figure, suddenly feeling ridiculously overdressed. He should probably change into pajamas as well... right.

"I'm going to get changed as well," he announced, tearing his eyes away from Chase, (Damn it, his hair looked even more adorable now.) "Just give me a minute." He then vanished into his bedroom, closing his door behind him. But before getting changed... he moved to the bed, sitting down and staring at his hands. All right, he really couldn't be in boxers around Chase if he was hard. So. Open heart surgery, his grandmother, maggots eating rotting flesh...

Nodding a little, Chase watched as Foreman disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Staring at the door, Chase wished he could see what Foreman was doing on the other side. Not that he was usually nosy, but it was just...Foreman had told him to 'just give me a minute'...which meant that he was planning on coming back, and wanted Chase to wait for him? Why? Was there something they were going to do?

Dirty -fun- thoughts flickered through his mind at that thought, but he figured that it couldn't have been what Foreman meant. Even if...-if-, and that was a -huge- if, that -was- something the other man had been thinking about, then Chase highly doubted he would have just come out and said it. He also doubted that Foreman would do anything about it, even if that was what he was thinking. True, one of the things Chase found extremely sexy about the other man was that he -is- a take-charge kind of person...but at the same time, Chase had a feeling Foreman would do his best to suppress anything that he was possibly feeling.

If he was even feeling anything at all like what Chase was feeling, of course.

Hesitating another moment, knowing he should give the man his space, Chase slowly took a step forward, knocking a little on the door. "Uh, Foreman? What're you doin'? Do you want to eat or watch something on TV or..." as he spoke Chase automatically opened the door and walked in, really without even thinking. Eyes drawn to Foreman, on the bed...Chase smiled a little, he looked so... alluring, sitting there...on the bed...

Brushing a hand through his hair, Chase smiled more, "Oh, nice room. I like your bed."

Foreman hadn't even had a chance to move or think of answering between the time Chase called to him through the door and the time the other man simply barged into his room, looking at him like that and acting entirely as if he'd done nothing at all. He got to his feet almost immediately, staring at Chase rather surprised. What the hell was going on here? Chase was acting strange, and he couldn't just keep writing it off as the alcohol... he -knew- Chase wasn't ever this bold at work...

"I asked you to wait outside--" Foreman pointed out once he'd found the words to speak, and although there was a note of anger in his voice, he didn't sound or feel nearly as angry as he wanted to. "Chase, I could have been changing. You can't just barge in on people like that."

Staring at Foreman for a long moment, Chase clearly failed to see what he had done seriously wrong. Well, of course he shouldn't have walked in on him...but it wasn't as though Foreman -had- been changing, so, no harm done. Blinking at the other man innocently, Chase shrugged a little. "But...you -weren't- changing..." he pointed out the obvious, his tone distinctly disappointed. "And I didn't...barge...I knocked first..." Chase told him, though the whole point of knocking was to wait to be let in, not to just walk on in anyway.

After a moment, Chase took a few unsteady steps toward where Foreman was sitting on the bed. Eyes drifting over the other man's body, Chase's mouth went dry when it landed...below the belt. Well now, Foreman -was- still dressed so it was harder to tell...but Chase could definitely see a bit more of Foreman outlined against his pants than usual.

Continuing to stare, probably too obviously, Chase sat on the bed next to him and slowly, very slowly, licked his lips, lifting his eyes up to look at Foreman's. "And...What?" Chase asked, his accent thick, having completely forgotten what they were talking about. Even though he was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers...it was suddenly rather hot in the room. Running a hand nervously through his still wet hair, Chase shifted, feeling himself...well, he knew he was becoming more noticeable, as -he- was only in boxers.

Maybe it -hadn't- been such a good idea to just come in.

Oh, crap... Foreman followed Chase's eyes downward, his body stiffening visibly. And not in the good way. Damn it, he'd hoped that the thinking about maggots and the like would have worked to suppress his erection at least enough that it wouldn't be immediately obvious through his pants, but... apparently not.

He looked up almost in sync with Chase, his eyes drawn to the pinkness of the other man's tongue, flicking out to lick his lips like that, and from the way Chase was stammering it was obvious he'd noticed. So... when the surge of lust ran through him, Foreman figured that there really was no point in pretending he didn't want this anymore... he leaned forward quickly, placing a hand heavily on Chase's shoulder as he pressed his lips against the other man's, not demandingly, but not exactly gently either.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Written in Roleplay form. First House fanfic. Hope you like it, please review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD.

**One Strange Night**

**By: Mercilesstantalus and Friend**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

As Chase noticed that -Foreman- had noticed him...well...noticing...Chase quickly tried to think of something more intelligent to say. Knowing his face was flushed, Chase looked up just as Foreman moved in closer, put a hand on his shoulder and then proceeded to turn his head and...kissed him. It took Chase a full second for his actions to catch up with his brain and when they finally did, he shifted a little, to return the kiss. 

Foreman's body felt hot against his skin as Chase moved the arm that had been supporting his weight around Foreman's back. In doing so, Chase fell gently to lay against the bed, pulling Foreman a little along with him, not wanting to break the kiss. Eyes falling shut, Chase opened his mouth to the other man, moving his tongue gently to brush against Foreman's, his whole body suddenly alive with arousal.

Not really understanding how he'd gone so quickly from kissing Chase to actually being pulled back on the bed with the other man, Foreman decided simply not to think about it at the moment and go along with it. He'd spent enough time trying not to think about Chase that night... now that it came to a time when he actually should be thinking about him, Foreman found that he really didn't want to. What he wanted to do was move over Chase so that he was pinning the other man to the mattress, his hips pressing down over his and allowing their erections to rub together through his pants and the thin cloth of the boxers Chase was wearing like that, and part his lips as well against Chase's so that he could slide his tongue between those full lips and explore his mouth, stroking his tongue over the sensitive surfaces of his palate and tongue, and the roof of his mouth.

Lost in the moment, Chase only knew one thing with absolute certainty...that this felt good and he didn't want it to stop. No, in fact, he wanted more. Feeling Foreman shift over him, Chase felt his arousal flush harder as the other man pinned him against the bed, letting out a low moan in the back of his throat as his swollen erection pressed against the boxers, rubbing harshly against Foreman's own erection. Shivers shot down his body and straight to his groin as Foreman moved into his mouth, licking around him.

Moving one of his legs to the side a little, Chase twined it with Foreman's, pressing his hips back up against the other man's, another low moan escaping into Foreman's mouth at the friction. Moving his own tongue, he rubbed it against Foreman's a few times, licking gently before sucking on Foreman, swirling around Foreman's, sucking gently, almost as though he was blowing his tongue.

They were still drunk, and this was still a bad idea. But... god, Foreman couldn't have imagined how Chase would actually feel beneath him, moving like that and really pressing back so unlike a woman, even though it was still clear who was on top. And the way Chase was already moaning, so obviously enjoying this even though they'd just begun, the sounds vibrating pleasurably against the roof of Foreman's mouth and through his body, and he obviously knew ( or at least so Foreman hoped ) as well as he did that this was a horrible idea. But with Chase hard and rubbing against him, the touch so raw and electric even through their clothing, and the way the other man was kissing him, taking control of the kiss and yet managing to make it seem like... he was doing it just for Foreman, worshiping him almost. And damn it, if Foreman didn't want more, he really... didn't know what it was he did want.

Returning the kiss with gusto, Foreman moved a hand down to slip under Chase's shirt (his shirt) and rest on the skin of the other man's stomach, marveling inwardly at its softness. He continued to move his hips against the other man's, nearly letting a moan escape his own mouth at the contact, but managing to keep it contained, slowing his pace slightly to contrast with Chase's and make the prospect of simply coming in his pants before they'd done anything real less likely.

Of course Chase knew that this was a bad idea. He knew that just as well as he had known that sleeping with Cameron when she was high was a bad idea. Which...he really didn't see as -that- bad of an idea. It had become very apparent to Chase long ago that you could easily have sex with another person and it -didn't- have to mean anything. It didn't have to have anything to do with what you thought about the person and it didn't -have- to have any effect at all upon your working relationship.

If he had stopped to think about it, Chase would have assumed that what Cameron had wanted and had done was pretty similar to Foreman now. Neither of them had really wanted -him- they just wanted sex...and Chase was happy enough to oblige.

However, the Australian was -not- think about any of that at the moment. What he was thinking about was how warm Foreman's hand felt against his stomach...he was thinking about how good his mouth felt moving against his own...and he was also thinking how frustrating it was that Foreman was -slowing- down. Just barely managing not to while, Chase pulled his lips away, letting out a slight gasp for air.

Keeping his eyes closed, he breathed in deeply a few times, catching his breath. Vaguely he was glad that he had brushed his teeth when he had or this probably would not have gotten to this point. Keeping one arm rested still on Foreman's back, he slipped the other one to rub gently against the skin between Foreman's shirt and pants, unsure if Foreman would mind him taking his shirt off or not.

Foreman let out a soft chuckle as Chase's mouth was suddenly pulled away from his, liking leaving the other man so breathless even though he was feeling slightly lightheaded as well, though probably mostly from the drink and the sudden intensity of all of this, his breathing shallow with lust as he dropped his head to Chase's neck, trailing kisses down the curve of it with surprising tenderness.

As Chase's hand rubbed as his stomach he gave a short nod of permission, tugging upwards gently on the bottom of the other man's shirt as well. If he was getting undressed, then Chase was too. Even if he was already rather more undressed than Foreman, that just added to the intoxicating feeling of control.

Breathing more rapidly as Foreman kissed down his neck, Chase's eyes flickered before he opened them, just in time to catch Foreman's short nod. Licking his lower lip lightly by reflect, Chase leaned a little in and attached his own lips to Foreman's forehead, kissing him softly, curling his hand around Foreman's waist but trying not to make any more noises, in spite of the pleasure. After all, he didn't want to push Foreman away by being too vocal.

Luckily for Chase, Foreman was still wearing his work shirt. Which meant that it was button up. Moving his agile fingers up the buttons, Chase undid them, working all the way up, wiggling a little under Foreman to reach all of the buttons. Once he was done, he noticed Foreman had been pushing on his (which was also Foreman's) shirt, and so he moved his hands to that shirt and leaned back against the bed, taking it off and allowing it to fall to the side. As soon as that was over with, his moved back to Foreman's chest, resting just above his nipples. Even just the feel of Foreman's dark smooth skin against his own was addictive.

Hm... Chase obviously had experience doing this, didn't he? That couldn't have been the first time he'd undone a man's shirt in this kind of circumstance... filing that bit of information away for the moment, Foreman ran his hands almost ticklingly down the other man's sides, pulling back slightly to look at him and enjoy the contract of Chase's pretty, pale skin under his own darker hands.

He pulled them back for just a second to shrug his own shirt all the wall off, letting it fall off the side of the bed, before moving back down near Chase and leaning down to take another demanding kiss, pressing his hips against his a bit more roughly now, the tenderness of Chase's lips brushing against his forehead frightening Foreman just a little.

Shivering more at the sensation of Foreman's hands moving down his sides, Chase pushed up a little, leaning into the feeling. Yes, it was a little ticklish, but it was also strangely arousing to know that it was Foreman's hands on his sides, Foreman who was touching him and Foreman who seemed to want this just as much as he did. Watching with appreciative eyes as Foreman shrugged his shirt off, moving it to the side, Chase looked up at the other man's hard, smooth and dark body, eyes clouded with lust.

Moving up his body to meet his eyes, Chase opened his mouth - perhaps to be the first one to speak since this had started - but was cut off as Foreman captured his lips in a rough kiss, pressing down on him once again. Surprised, Chase gasped against him at the sudden return of the friction and his eyes fell shut again. Grinding back up harshly against Foreman, Chase moved one hand down to rest back against his back, running his fingers lightly up and down his skin, kissing him back deeply.

Alright... Foreman gave up entirely at this point, too far turned on by the feeling of the other man's fit but somehow still so soft body moving beneath him, that hand on the small of his back pulling him closer. To hell with it... he wanted this. And he was going to have it.

Foreman broke the kiss abruptly after a moment, looking down at Chase lustily, his own eyes darkened even more than usual. He thrust his hips down hard against Chase's, lowering his head down to the other man's neck, this time to bite right below his chin, speaking lowly against his skin so that the words vibrated tangibly, almost a growl. "What do you want me to do to you, Chase?"

Breathing out in surprise as Foreman suddenly pulled his lips away from his own, Chase's eyes opened again, looking to the other man questioningly. The look that he received in return was nothing short of smoldering. Face flushing with pleasure and lust, Chase looked into those heated eyes that were burning down at him. Once again, Chase moved to speak, but this time Foreman moved his head down just as he pushed his hips down.

The gasp Chase had released at the harsher grinding quickly turned into a hiss as a touch of pain mixed with the pleasure rushing through his body. Moving his own hips back up against Foreman's, Chase breathed heavily, turned on impossibly more by the tone of the other man's voice.

"I...I want...more..." Chase spoke shakily, his accent thick as he tried to think of something to say. Something that he wanted that wouldn't push Foreman away. Because, yeah, Chase had a few kinks when it came to sex and the last thing he wanted to do was to say something that would make Foreman stop. So he just went with the safe answer, knowing whatever more Foreman would give him, he would probably like.

"Going to have to be a little more specific than that, Chase," Foreman said, an amused lilt to his voice even though the husky depth which came with his arousal. He trailed his lips down the curve of Chase's neck, stopping to bite at the smooth juncture of neck and shoulder, getting off on the control, the press of the other man's erection against his own letting him know without a doubt how much he wanted this.

The hand which he wasn't using to support himself so that his whole weight wasn't pressed on Chase moved to flick lightly over the small pink nub of his left nipple, teasing it gently, his palm moving slowly back and forth over the man's chest and feeling it harden under his touch. "Do you want me to bite you again?" he asked, his tongue trailing over the small red mark. "I could touch you..." Foreman's hand moved down from Chase's nipple to his stomach, his fingers just slipping under the elastic bands on the borrowed boxers, leaving no chance for misunderstanding as to what he was proposing to touch. "Or..." he added, pulling back to look down at Chase with a questioningly raised eyebrow, the mess of the other man's hair and the flush of his cheeks sending a jolt of lust through his body. "If you wanted... I could fuck you."

Although Foreman had asked him to speak, to be more specific, Chase found that, even with his mouth open, he just could not put into words what his body was begging him to tell Foreman. Letting out another low hiss that sounded a lot like a moan as Foreman kissed and bit him again, Chase shifted again, breathing more harshly, wondering how he was supposed to be able to give an answer with that kind of distraction.

Though it seemed the other man was not yet done. Eyes widening, Chase sucked in a quick breath as Foreman's fingers played over his nipple, his chest tightening, painfully aroused. Allowing the options Foreman spoke wash over him, Chase tried to force his mind to concentrate on his words but it was just too difficult, especially when Foreman's hand brushed along his stomach, teasing him by how very close it was to his erection. It seemed that with hardly trying, Foreman knew just how to play Chase's body to drive him crazy.

Groaning in the back of his throat as Foreman pulled a little away, Chase looked up at him with hooded eyes, concentrating well enough to hear his last words. Sucking in another quick breath, Chase had absolutely no doubt in his mind that was what he wanted. So, he finally had an answer. "I...yes..." he answered, feeling his cheeks flush darker at how much he was allowing Foreman to get to him. They had only done a little touching and kissing and he already felt this far gone? True, he was drunk but usually Chase handled it better than this. Meeting Foreman's eye steadily, Chase took a slight breath before saying. "Yes, I want...the last one..."

Even though Foreman had kind of been anticipating that answer, as eager as Chase seemed to be, hearing him actually say it made Foreman harden even more, if that was possible, his erection pressing almost painfully against his pants. He was really going to have to take those off soon.

He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Chase's lips, before pulling back entirely, standing up over the other man. Damn it but he looked sexy lying on his bed like that, all mussed, his lips swollen slightly by the rough kisses they'd been sharing, the shape of his cock clear and defined through the thin boxers... definitely fuckable, even if Foreman hadn't ever done that with another man before.

Tearing his eyes away for a moment, Foreman stepped over to the bedside table, praying he had a condom and some lube, generally only used for taking care of himself in the dry months. "You've done this before, right?" he asked, just wanting to make sure... he didn't want to hurt Chase, and if it was a first for both of them, well... he was going to have to be really careful not to do something stupid and hurt him.

As Foreman nodded and kissed him before moving away, Chase watched him, almost apprehensively. Getting fucked...by a man...sure, it was one of the things Chase loved but it wasn't one of his kinks, really, as he didn't consider that kinky. But...what if Foreman did? Sure, he suggested it, but...the way he was moving away, it did spike Chase's paranoia...for a total of two seconds.

Looking up, Chase's eyes rested on Foreman's erection which was very visible through his pants. It looked as though that rumor about black people being large might in fact be true, for Foreman certainly didn't disprove it. Running his tongue lightly along his bottom lip, Chase looked up, watching as Foreman moved aside to the table, presumably looking for condoms and lube.

Sitting up to watch him, Chase crossed his legs, running a hand through his hair distractedly as he heard Foreman's question. Shifting a little uncomfortably due to his erection, Chase hesitated. Would it be a good or bad thing that he had done it before? Misinterpreting why Foreman asked, Chase assumed he was only asking because he didn't want to have sex with someone who is disease-ridden.

"Um, yeah..." Chase answered, looking down at the bed, running a hand along his own leg, "But, I mean, I'm...clean and everything...of course."

Foreman frowned faintly, managing to misinterpret what Chase had said even further. "I don't doubt that. I am too, but we should still use a condom," he pointed out, pulling a couple of them out of the drawer along with a half-full squeeze bottle of lubricant and turning back to face Chase, a bit annoyed that they had to have this conversation since it wasn't exactly really conducive to the mood of it all, but at the same time a little proud of them that they were still... smart enough to manage it, instead of just acting like horny kids and sticking things in places with little or no regard for their health.

As he looked up at Foreman, a glimmer of his usual self shined through and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah...I know...I didn't mean we shouldn't." It was one of the things that annoyed him at work...everyone always assuming that he didn't know or that he couldn't possibly have enough sense to know what was best.

Frowning a little, Chase let out a slight sigh, doing his best to put it out of his mind. That was definitely -not- a sexually arousing thought...and now that he is actually here with Foreman, all set to have sex...the last thing he wanted to do is to change the mood. Running a hand along his own stomach, nearing the waist line of the boxers, playing with his own skin as he looked up at Foreman, Chase remember the feel of the other man on him, their lips and erections meeting...

And in no time at all he was back in the mood.

Foreman's brow furrowed slightly, looking down at Chase for a moment as he tried to figure out what had happened during the last few minutes -- what had actually been going on in that conversation. Finally he laughed a little, sitting down on the bed by Chase's hip and reaching out to slip his fingers under Chase's chin and pulling his face up lightly to meet his eyes. "I was asking because I haven't done this before," he admitted, figuring that, well... if there was any time he could be honest with Chase, when he was about to have sex with him was it. "And I figure this is already going to be more difficult for you than for me, so if you hadn't done it before either... it might have been best not to do it, maybe, or at least to be really careful."

Of course, Foreman wanted very much to just... grab Chase, and feel the other man against him again, to be kissing him and running his hands over that soft skin... but Foreman wasn't going to just have sex with him while Chase believed that. He might not like Chase especially, but... that wasn't right.

Looking back at Foreman, Chase was surprised and couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Oh." It had clearly not crossed his mind that that was what Foreman had been thinking. But then again, it made sense...Foreman certainly didn't seem the type to have done this before, with a man.

Thinking about it for a moment while Chase looked into Foreman's eyes, he finally continued. "Well...-I- have done it before. More than once. So...I'm sure -I'll- be fine." Chase told him, specifically -not- telling him that even if it did hurt a bit, then that would only add to the unbelievable pleasurable sensory overload that Chase loved about sex. Instead, he added, "But if you...would rather not, that's fine. I mean, we could do something else." Chase told him honestly with a shrug.

Some people had a -thing- about wasting their first time having sex, or their first time having gay sex, especially when it was actually penetration...on someone they didn't love or didn't care about. And if that was part of the reason Foreman had hesitated then they could definitely do something else. Chase had always been a fan of both giving and receiving blow jobs, for example. Or even just kissing and grinding...Really, Chase just wanted to go back to doing -something- to either intensify or relieve the pressure of his erection.

Foreman shook his head, finally pulling his hand back and standing up again. "I want this," he said surely. "I'd think that would be... kind of obvious," he added, glancing down at the quite obvious form of his erection though his pants -- and damn it, that was getting really uncomfortable still, he really hated that he had dull the mood by talking about all of thing... he wanted his hands on Chase, wanted to be kissing those soft, full lips, and feel his cock sliding inside the tight warmth of the other man's body, something he could really only imagine at this point...

But since thinking about it was just making Foreman want to say fuck it and give up trying to be a good man and just take Chase. But with the little lull in their touching, Foreman wasn't entirely sure how to... begin it again, without having it seem awkward.

Smiling a little, more shyly than he had all evening, Chase turned to face Foreman, looking down at his erection. "Well, if you know you want it...but have never done it before...then let me help a little." Moving closer, Chase pressed his lips against Foreman, moving on top of him and pushing him gently down on the bed. Pulling away before he became lost in the kiss again, Chase breathed out over his lips. "Trust me...I'll prepare you..." he murmured out before pulling a little away.

Moving down his body, Chase sat just below Foreman's knees. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, kissing the smooth skin of Foreman's stomach, just above his pants. While he kissed, his hands worked on Foreman's belt and zipper pulling it open and down, respectively.

Alright... as much as Foreman had liked being on top of Chase -- this was hot. Watching the other man moving over him, those slender, careful hands brushing lightly over his erection as they removed his belt, undoing the clasp of his pants, and they way he was speaking... god, he did want this, and badly too.

He gave a soft groan of relief as Chase undid his pants, lessening the pressure on the obvious bulge of his hardness. Yes... he trusted Chase. As strange as that was. His stomach muscles fluttered involuntarily under Chase's kisses, and his hands clutched at the sheets of his bed, desperate to touch something.

Glancing up at Foreman as he finished taking off the belt, Chase felt a wave of something that he hadn't felt in a while. Pride. It was because of him, what -he- was doing that Foreman's hands were clenched in the sheets, clearly in want. It may have sounded weird to most people, and Chase would never admit it out loud...but this was one of the few things he felt he could do...well. And it was always good to be good at something...especially as it brought so much pleasure.

Lifting his body up a little, Chase stood on the bed as he pulled Foreman's pants down, over his hips, knees and finally down and off his feet where they landed on the floor. Retaking his previous position, Chase looked down at Foreman's obvious erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his boxers. Slowly, almost reverently, Chase pulled those boxers down and Foreman sprang free. It seemed appearances were not deceiving...he was indeed, very large.

Dancing a few fingers along the base of his cock, Chase leaned up a little to grab the lube Foreman had put down. As he retook his seat again, he flashed a quick grin at Foreman. "I just want...a taste..." he spoke, almost shyly at how eager he was. "Feel free to pull on my hair if you feel you're getting...close." Without further warning, Chase bent of Foreman's erection, slowly licking from base to tip, tasting him, before moving his lips to wrap around the head, flicking his tongue against him.

Foreman couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure and surprise, not at all having been expecting ithati. His hips shot up slightly despite himself, wanting more of that wet heat that Chase's tongue was giving him his own taste of, but certainly not wanting to hurt the other men by going too quickly. But Chase actually wanting to do this to him turned him on more than he could ever have imagined it would, and the idea of being swallowed by that pretty mouth was growing more and more attractive...

He did pull his hands from the sheets, slipping the into Chase's soft hair, but not to pull it as Chase had suggested, although that was a good excuse... just because he wanted to touch it, to feel the too-perfectly maintained strands between his fingers and muss them up a bit more.

Quickly adjusting to taking Foreman deeper as he automatically thrust his hips up, Chase closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his noise, enjoying the taste, touch, and feel of Foreman all around him. Moving his hands to rest on the bed against Foreman, Chase made sure not to do what he would usually do. Normally he would move his hands around to play with the other man's balls, bringing more pleasure...but Chase didn't want Foreman to come too soon.

Easing his eyes back open as Chase felt Foreman's finger twine in his head, he moved his tongue gently around him, strangely turned on more himself by the feel of his hands in his hair. Sucking gently, Chase pulled slowly away, working his tongue back over the head and then off as he pulled away, reluctantly. Quickly, before he lost nerve, Chase breathed against Foreman, licking his lips as his hands grabbed the lube again and squirted a little onto his hand. Wincing at the cool temperature, in sympathy for Foreman, Chase moved his hands covered with lube, over Foreman, rubbing it over him, preparing him for what was to come next.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, now I'm going on vacation so I'll be gone for about two weeks but I'll update again as soon as I get back. And I hope I have a lot of fun House slash to read when I'm back! 


End file.
